A falta que você me faz
by kacardoso
Summary: Michelle Reid


A falta que você faz

Título original: Wife-to-be

Bianca Duplo – 625

Michelle Reid

"Este Livro faz parte de um Projeto individual, sem fins lucrativos e de fã para fãs de romances. A comercialização deste produto é estritamente proibida."

Digitalizado por: ILNETE

Resumo

Eu nunca pretendi fazer isso... ela apenas estava lá quando precisei de alguém...

Rachel e Daniel tinham três filhos adoráveis e um casamento sólido... ou, pelo menos, Rachel sempre acreditara nisso. Mas sua feliz existência foi destruída quando lhe contaram que Daniel tivera um caso amoroso. Então, ela percebeu que eles estiveram distantes durante vários anos. Rachel queria salvar seu casamento, mas não seria tarde demais?

Será que ela conseguiria perdoar Daniel, apesar dele ter cometido a pior traição?

CAPÍTULO I

O telefone começou a tocar. Rachel, que descia a escada, resmungou em voz baixa e, segurando firme o pequeno Michael de apenas seis meses, desceu rápido os últimos degraus. Quando viu seu reflexo no espelho atrás da mesa do telefone, assustou-se.

O cabelo loiro claro estivera "preso" num coque, agora, mechas caíam pela testa e pescoço.

A camisa azul respingada da água do banho das três crianças não melhorava sua aparência. Michael colaborava, puxando os botões da camisa para expor-lhe o seio. Apesar de ser uma criança dócil, no momento estava cansado e impaciente.

—Não — ela disse firme, afastando a mãozinha dos botões. — Logo vai jantar.

Atendeu ao telefone.

—Alô?

Rachel não percebeu a pequena pausa tensa, antes que a pessoa do outro lado da linha falasse com cuidado.

—Rachel? É Amanda.

—Oi, como vai Mandy? — Pelo espelho, reparou que seu rosto suavizou a expressão ao escutar a voz da melhor amiga. Michael, por favor, espere mais um pouco! disse ao garotinho que insistia em puxar-lhe os botões.

Ele olhou-a bravo, e Rachel sorriu divertida. Michael era o mais genioso e exigente dos filhos, mas ela o adorava. Ele era a cara de Daniel, seu marido.

—As crianças ainda não estão dormindo? — Amanda perguntou.

Não era segredo que crianças a irritavam. Mandy, executiva sofisticada, não tinha tempo a perder. Rachel levava uma vida diferente.

Além de ser sua melhor amiga, Amanda era a única quem ainda mantinha contato depois de deixar o colégio.

—Dois já dormiram, só falta o caçula. Michael está fome, mas pode esperar.

—Daniel já chegou para o jantar?

Rachel percebeu a desaprovação no tom de voz da amiga e sorriu. Amanda e Daniel não se entendiam bem.

—Ainda não, por isso pode xingar à vontade que ele não vai ouvir.

Não se importava que a amiga criticasse Daniel quando ele não estava presente.

Desta vez, um silêncio estranho pesou entre as duas.

—Alguma coisa errada, Mandy?

—Escute Rachel, vou me sentir péssima, mas você o direito de saber.

Naquele momento, um dos gêmeos desceu a escada, fingindo atirar com um revólver. Michael mexeu-se inquieto os olhos brilhando ao ver o irmão que se aproximava.

—Quero tomar água — o atirador respondeu à pergunta muda da mãe e foi para a cozinha.

—Escute —Mandy parecia impaciente, —sei que ocupada. Ligo mais tarde, talvez amanhã. Eu...

—Não ouse desligar. Espere um momento que já volto.

Rachel percebeu que o que Mandy tinha para dizer era importante.

Colocou o fone na mesa e foi atrás do filho mais velho, As pernas longas e bem torneadas eram realçadas pela calça fuseau branca, que usava com meia soquete e tênis. Mesmo não sendo alta, sua figura era atraente devido ao tipo longilíneo e o corpo bem-feito apesar das gravidezes. Quando tinha tempo, Rachel sempre se exercitava fazendo ginástica, nadando ou jogando badminton, um jogo parecido com tênis, só que, em vez de bola, jogado com uma peteca sobre uma rede alta.

—Peguei você, pequeno bandido! — disse para Sammy, o filho de seis anos, que estava com a mão no pote de biscoitos.

O garoto corou e ela continuou. —Tudo bem, leve um para Kate e nada de migalhas na cama!

A cozinha era grande e confortável. Rachel colocou o bebê no carrinho encostado no canto e deu-lhe um biscoito para se distrair, enquanto voltava ao telefone.

—Ainda está aí Mandy?

—Por que você não arruma alguém para ajudar com as crianças? As vezes elas são insuportáveis!

—Eu tenho uma ajudante mas, à noite, gosto de ter a casa só para mim. Fico mais à vontade.

—Mais à vontade e sonolenta. Pelo amor de Deus, Rachel! Pare de bancar a Gata Borralheira e trate de acordar.

—Acordar para quê?

—Rachel, onde está Daniel?

—Trabalhando até mais tarde.

—Ultimamente, ele tem trabalhado muitas vezes além do expediente, não é?

—Sim. Está muito ocupado com o caso Harvey. Você sabe, ouvi vocês discutindo o caso na última vez que veio jantar aqui.

—O caso Harvey terminou há séculos!

Será que Mandy viera jantar havia tanto tempo? Sim, Michael estava com três meses. Puxa, isto fora havia noventa dias!

—Mandy, você precisa aparecer logo para jantar. Não nos vemos há tanto tempo! Vou perguntar a Daniel quando ele terá uma noite livre...

—Rachel! Por favor, não liguei com o intuito de me convidar para um jantar, apesar de sempre valer a pena. Não sei como encontra tempo para cozinhar tão bem, com o trabalho de casa e essas três crianças levadas, sem mencionar que egoísta...

Mandy reprovava o modo como a amiga se dedicava à casa, fazendo quase todo serviço. Achava que Daniel não ajudava em nada. Não tinha idéia de como ele era ocupado e como fora difícil subir na carreira e sustentar a família do mesmo tempo. Ele trabalhava muito pela família, para lhes garantir segurança no futuro

—Não posso mais me conter, Rachel. Você é minha amiga, não ele. Já é hora de alguém alertá-la para o que está acontecendo bem debaixo do seu nariz!

—Um momento, o que quer dizer com isso?

—Que está fazendo papel de tola, amiga. Daniel não fica trabalhando até tarde. Ele está com outra mulher!

As palavras soaram tão forte, que Rachel pensou que fosse cair.

—O quê? Ele saiu com uma mulher esta noite?

—Não, não hoje em particular. Algumas noites. Não sei quando exatamente. Só sei que ele está tendo um caso, e parece que todos em Londres já sabem, menos você!

Silêncio. Rachel não conseguia coordenar o pensamento.

—Sinto muito Rachel — Mandy percebeu o choque da amiga. —Não pense que fico contente. Só estou contando porque me certifiquei antes de que é tudo verdade. Eles foram vistos em lugares públicos, em atitudes íntimas. —Eu mesma os vi. Meu namorado tem um apartamento no mesmo prédio que Lydia Marsden, e cruzei com os dois saindo de lá.

Rachel se recusava a ouvir mais. Começava a se conscientizar de pequenas coisas que deveria ter notado há mais tempo, e às quais não dera atenção, envolvida pela rotina do dia-a-dia. Confiara demais no homem cujo amor por ela e pelas crianças jamais questionara.

Mas enxergava agora. A sutil mudança no humor, a maneira de tratar a família, e as muitas vezes em que ele ficara embaixo, no escritório, em vez de subir para o quarto com ela, para fazerem amor.

Um suor frio percorreu-lhe o corpo e Rachel ficou nauseada. Lembrou-se de outras vezes, quando Daniel quis fazer amor e ela sentia-se cansada ou sem vontade. Semanas, meses de amarga frustração e desencontros, quando ela o procurou, e então, ele é que não estava disposto.

Acreditou que fosse apenas uma fase. Há duas ou três semanas, quando Michael começou a dormir a noite toda, sentiu-se mais descansada e pensou que tudo entraria nos eixos.

E havia apenas algumas noites, fizeram amor de forma tão intensa como antigamente.

—Deus...

—Rachel!

Não, ela não queria ouvir mais nada.

—Preciso desligar Mandy, Michael está chorando.

Lembrou-se de outro fato ainda mais dolorido que as fracas performances sexuais. Um perfume que sentiu um dia de manhã, ao lavar uma camisa de Daniel. O mesmo perfume que sentia quando ele chegava tarde do trabalho.

Tola Só conseguia enxergar Daniel com outra mulher.

Tendo um caso, fazendo amor...

O telefone começou a tocar outra vez. Um choro cansado veio da cozinha. Com inesperada calma para quem sofrera um choque, Rachel tirou o fone do gancho, desligou e em seguida tirou novamente e colocou sobre a mesa. Depois foi para a cozinha.

Alimentou Michael e colocou-o para dormir, ficando um longo tempo parada na porta do quarto, com o olhar perdido. Sentia a cabeça vazia. Devagar, andou na direção dos quartos dos gêmeos.

Sammy, como sempre, dormia com as cobertas atiradas para fora da cama. Beijou o rosto querido e cobriu-o. Sam era o filho mais parecido com o pai, possuía o mesmo cabelo escuro e o queixo determinado. Era alto e robusto. Pelas fotografias que vira no álbum da sogra, Daniel e Sam eram muito parecidos quando tinham a mesma idade. Aos seis anos, o garoto já mostrava obstinação, como o pai.

Depois, entrou no quarto de Kate. Ela era o oposto do irmão. Quando ia acordá-la de manhã, quase sempre estava na mesma posição que dormira. Seu cabelo brilhava como os raios do sol. Era a paixão do pai e conseguia mais dele que todos na casa, e ele adorava sua princesa de olhos azuis. Kate sabia disso e o explorava ao máximo.

Como Daniel tivera coragem de fazer algo que pudesse magoar seus filhos queridos? Como ousara destruir tudo por sexo?

Sexo? Talvez fosse mais. E se fosse amor? Paixão? Uma paixão enlouquecida pela qual um homem trairia tudo?

Talvez fosse apenas uma mentira suja. Mas lembrou-se do perfume e das noites que ele passara fora, culpando o caso Harvey.

Saiu do quarto de Kate e foi para o deles, onde, na semana anterior, se encontraram novamente e fizeram amor pela primeira vez em meses.

O que acontecera para que ele a procurasse outra vez? Ela havia se esforçado. Preocupada com o rumo que o relacionamento estava tomando, resolvera mandar as crianças para dormir na casa de sua mãe. Fizera o jantar predileto de Daniel e servira na sala da jantar, à luz de velas, com a prataria e os cristais, e o recebera na porta com um vestido sedutor e um beijo cheio de promessas.

Naquela noite, não notara a veia que pulsava em seu pescoço e que sempre era um indício de que ele estava sob tensão. Agora conseguia lembrar. Fechou os olhos e viu o rosto contraído, a pele pálida e a veia pulsando quando ela o abraçara de modo provocante.

Nauseada, saiu do quarto e desceu para a sala de estar, enxergando os fatos com clareza e percebendo que fora uma tola, sem consciência do que fazia.

Lembrou a tensão com que ele segurara seus ombros, tentando manter certa distância. O brilho sofrido dos olhos cinzentos, e como ele ficara imóvel diante dos lábios convidativos. O tremor que passara por ele quando ela disse:

"Eu te amo, Daniel. Desculpe por ter estado tão difícil de se conviver.

Ele fechara os olhos, engolindo em seco e apertara as mãos em seus ombros até quase machucar. Depois, puxara-a para junto do corpo, mergulhara o rosto em seu pescoço e não disse uma única palavra. Nem que a desculpava nem que a amava. Nada.

Mas fizeram amor com intensidade e paixão, sem fingimento. Ou não?

O que entendia da sexualidade dos homens?

Conhecera Daniel quando tinha dezessete anos e ele fora seu primeiro e único namorado. Não sabia absolutamente nada sobre os homens e, pelo jeito, nem sobre seu próprio marido.

Olhou-se no espelho sobre a lareira. Apesar da palidez e da tensão em torno da boca, era a mesma Rachel Masterson. Apenas vinte quatro anos. Mãe e esposa, nesta ordem. Sorriu com amargura, enfrentando a verdade como nunca se permitira antes.

Você o queria e conseguiu em poucos meses. Nada mal para uma adolescente ingênua de dezessete anos. Daniel tinha vinte quatro na época, e caiu no truque mais antigo.

Conhecera Daniel em sua primeira ida a uma boate de verdade, acompanhada de um grupo de amigas do colégio, que se divertiram com seu medo de ser barrada na porta por ser menor de idade.

—Vamos lá, Rachel —elas disseram. —Se perguntarem sua idade, é só mentir como fazemos sempre.

As amigas fizeram-na decorar uma nova data de nascimento, que repetiu até estar a salvo dentro da boate. Mesmo lá dentro, assustava-se cada vez que alguém esbarrava, demorando um bom tempo para começar a relaxar. Aos poucos, o efeito do vinho branco que tomavam se fez sentir e ela dançou com o grupo e aproveitou a música.

Estava consciente da presença de Daniel desde o momento que entrara na boate. Um homem carismático, forte, com cabelo escuro, parecendo um ator de cinema. As amigas também o notaram e ficavam excitadas cada vez que ele dava atenção ao grupo que dançava.

Mas ele olhava para o lindo rosto de Rachel, emoldurado pelas mechas do longo cabelo loiro claro. O corpo perfeito, comprimido numa saia preta curta e mini blusa vermelha, era uma visão tentadora. Se seus pais a vissem com aquela roupa ficariam horrorizados. Mas todas haviam se arrumado na casa de Julie, cujos pais estavam viajando, e nenhuma contara em casa sobre a ida à boate.

O ritmo da música ficou lento e Daniel tirou-a para dançar. Ainda conseguia lembrar a timidez que sentiu quando ele a tocou, sua masculinidade despertando sensações adolescentes.

Dançaram muito tempo em silêncio, até ele falar.

—Qual é seu nome?

—Rachel. Rachel James.

—Olá, Rachel James, sou Daniel Masterson — ele apresentou-se e passou a mão na pele nua das costas, entre a saia e a mini blusa, puxando-a mais perto e provocando uma inesperada sensação de prazer.

Não tentou beijá-la nem convidou-a para ir embora sem esperar as amigas. Anotou seu telefone e prometeu ligar logo, e ela passou a semana seguinte ao lado do aparelho, esperando ansiosa que Daniel a procurasse.

No primeiro encontro, ele levou-a para passear.

—É o carro da firma — explicou com um sorriso gentil.

Convidou-a a falar sobre si, a família, os amigos. Ela contou do que gostava e da vontade que tinha de fazer a faculdade de artes e trabalhar com propaganda. Daniel perguntou sua idade e, ao escutar a resposta, pareceu chocado.

Depois do jantar, deixou-a em casa com um seco boa-noite e não ligou mais.

Rachel ficou arrasada. Por vários dias não conseguiu comer nem dormir direito. Estava a ponto de adoecer, quando ele telefonou-lhe na semana seguinte.

Foram ao cinema, mas não conseguiu concentrar-se no filme, consciente da masculinidade que exalava de Daniel. Tensa e apavorada de fazer algo que o afastasse novamente, gritou assustada quando ele esticou o braço e pegou sua mão.

—Relaxe — ele murmurou, — não vou te morder.

O problema é que ela queria que ele a mordesse, queria aquele homem. Mesmo sendo ingênua, a paixão estava em seu rosto e Daniel apertou sua mão com força, tentando desesperadamente fixar a atenção no filme. Naquela noite, ao deixá-la em casa, beijaram-se com paixão, consumidos por um desejo violento, até que ele afastou-a e pediu que saísse do carro.

Na próxima vez que saíram, foram a um restaurante calmo e romântico e ele contou a Rachel sobre sua vida. Disse que era vendedor de uma grande firma de computadores &, pela natureza do trabalho, viajava por todo o país, ficando fora da cidade durante vários dias. Falou também de sua ambição de ter sua própria firma, de como aplicava todo o dinheiro que ganhava em ações, sempre olhando-a com intensidade crescente.

Ao chegarem na porta da casa dela, estavam a ponto de explodir com a tensão sexual que os envolvia. Ainda assim, foi apenas outro beijo devastador e ele pediu que entrasse.

Continuaram a sair por mais algumas semanas, quando finalmente ele perdeu o controle e, em vez de irem ao cinema, foram para seu apartamento e fizeram amor.

Depois disso, raramente procuravam outro programa. Ficar junto dele tornou-se o mais importante na vida de Rachel. O amor por Daniel suplantou suas ambições, as amigas, os estudos e as recomendações preocupadas de seus pais.

Três meses mais tarde, Daniel voltou de uma viagem de duas semanas em Londres, e Rachel o esperava na porta do apartamento.

—O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntara e, apenas agora, depois de sete anos, percebia que ele não ficara nada contente ao encontrá-la. Parecia cansado e tenso, exatamente como nos últimos meses.

—Preciso falar com você.

Fizeram amor e enquanto ele tomava banho, ela preparou café. Beberam em silêncio, Daniel sentado na velha cadeira de balanço, vestindo apenas o roupão, e Rachel sentada no chão, entre seus joelhos, como sempre fazia.

Foi então que contou que estava grávida. Ele não se moveu ou disse qualquer coisa, apenas a mão dele acariciava seu cabelo de modo distraído.

Depois de um longo tempo, Daniel sorriu e puxou-a para seu colo, e ela aconchegou-se como uma criança, pensou desconsolada. Do mesmo modo como Kate costuma fazer quando senta no colo do pai.

—Você tem certeza? — ele perguntou.

—Absoluta. Comprei um teste de gravidez na farmácia e deu positivo. Acha que pode haver erro? Será que devo consultar um médico antes de decidirmos o que fazer?

—Não! Então, está grávida. Como poderia ter acontecido? —ele indagou, pensativo.

—Nós deveríamos ter tomado mais cuidado.

—Tem razão. Bem, pelo menos, temos tempo de casar antes que toda cidade saiba o motivo.

E assim aconteceu. A decisão foi tomada como Rachel acreditava que deveria ser. Daniel providenciou tudo, livrando-a dos aborrecimentos, até conversando com seus pais, pois ela não tinha coragem.

E agora, depois de sete anos, entendeu que Daniel se casara apenas por causa da gravidez.

Ela o envolvera com sua juventude, inocência, confiança e adoração cega. Daniel se casara por obrigação.

Amor não teve nada a ver com o casamento.

O som da chave na porta de entrada tirou-a do devaneio. Estava calma. Olhou o relógio, apenas oito e meia. Daniel não era esperado em casa. Dissera que participaria de um jantar de negócios.

Foi até a porta. Daniel estava de costas e ela percebeu sua tensão pela postura do corpo.

Ele virou-se devagar e encarou-a. Depois, desviou o olhar pela sala e viu o telefone fora do gancho. Dirigiu-se ao móvel e colocou a pasta no chão antes de voltar o aparelho no lugar. Rachel notou que a mão dele tremia.

Mandy devia ter lhe telefonado. Com certeza entrara em pânico quando a amiga não atendeu e resolveu contar a Daniel o que havia feito. Rachel pensou que gostaria de ter ouvido a conversa. As acusações e confissões, condenação e defesa.

Permitiu que ele a olhasse de alto a baixo e, sem uma palavra, virou-se e foi para a sala de estar.

Ele era culpado. Trazia estampado em seu rosto e corpo.

Culpado!

CAPÍTULO II

Daniel preparou-se para enfrentar a esposa, que o esperava com paciência.

Rachel sentia-se estranhamente calma, o coração batia compassado e as mãos repousavam no colo.

Daniel entrou na sala. Estava sem o paletó e afrouxara a gravata. Sem olhar para ela, seguiu direto para o bar onde, entre várias bebidas, estava uma garrafa de seu uísque preferido.

—Quer uma dose? — ele perguntou.

Rachel negou com a cabeça. Daniel percebeu a negativa mesmo sem virar-se e não insistiu. Serviu-se de uma dose dupla e sentou-se numa cadeira na frente dela.

—Que amiga leal você tem — foi como começou o assunto.

"Pena que não possa dizer o mesmo do meu marido", ela pensou.

Os olhos dele estavam fechados. Não conseguia encará-la. Estendeu as pernas fortes na frente do corpo e manteve o copo de bebida seguro no meio das duas mãos. Os dedos eram longos e fortes e as unhas absolutamente limpas. Aliás, tudo nele era limpo e elegante. Tanto o corpo como seus objetos pessoais. Bons ternos, sapatos finos, camisas feitas sob medida e caras gravatas de seda.

A palidez do rosto não diminuiu sua beleza e charme. Daniel ia fazer trinta e dois anos. O amadurecimento dera-lhe uma expressão de força e auto-suficiência. Era um homem bem-sucedido e controlado. Sempre tivera autocontrole, raramente perdia a paciência ou se irritava quando as coisas não aconteciam a seu modo. Possuía a rara virtude de encarar um problema, colocar os pontos negativos de lado e lidar com os positivos.

Provavelmente era o que fazia no momento, procurando descobrir os estragos que o telefonema poderia ter feito a seu casamento e tentando encontrar os aspectos positivos do acontecido.

Esta habilidade fizera com que Daniel Masterson chegasse à presidência das Empresas Masterson, uma organização que ele criara e que se expandira nos últimos anos, englobando companhias menores, ajustando-as ao mercado para torná-las mais rentáveis e depois vendendo-as com lucro.

Construíra seu império, mantendo os negócios na linha divisória entre o sucesso e o prejuízo, sem, no entanto, colocar sua família e o que conseguira para eles sob qualquer risco. Cercara a família de luxo e mimo.

—E agora? — ele perguntou subitamente.

—Você é quem deve falar.

Com certeza, Mandy ficara apavorada com a reação que a amiga pudesse ter. Talvez imaginasse suicídio ou qualquer outra tragédia. Só o medo a forçaria a contar tudo a Daniel.

—Aquela imbecil! Se não se intrometesse, você seria poupada disso. Já tinha acabado — disse Daniel, muito tenso, enquanto apertava o copo nas mãos. — Se ela ficasse quieta, logo saberia que estava tudo terminado! Mas não, ela sempre quis acabar comigo, só não imaginei que fosse jogar tão sujo e envolver você! Pelo amor de Deus, diga alguma coisa!

Rachel assustou-se. Daniel raramente erguia a voz com ela. Percebeu que estivera ali, sentada, como se estivesse em outro mundo.

—Quero o divórcio — disse e surpreendeu-se tanto quanto Daniel, porque tal idéia nunca lhe passara pela mente.

—Pode sair da casa. Fico aqui com as crianças. Você está rico o suficiente para nos sustentar.

—Isto é tolice e não uma resposta! — ele gritou.

—Não grite! Vai acordar as crianças.

Daniel levantou-se e encarou Rachel, mas não conseguiu sustentar seu olhar.

—Escute... — ele disse, um momento depois, tentando manter o controle — não aconteceu nada do que imagina ou do que sua "amiga" falou! Foi só uma escapada tola, que terminou antes mesmo de começar. Eu estava sob pressão no trabalho, o caso Harvey poderia pôr a perder tudo o que consegui. Precisava trabalhar dia e noite para ficar na frente dos concorrentes. Você estava se recuperando do parto e, de repente, eu estava passando mais tempo com ela do que em casa. Então os gêmeos tiveram sarampo e você não quis uma enfermeira para ajudar. Estávamos longe a maior parte do tempo. Fiquei preocupado com seu cansaço, com a doença dos gêmeos, com Michael que não dormia mais que meia hora seguida. Não quis sobrecarregá-la com problemas de trabalho...

Daniel falava de meses atrás, quando tudo que ela achou que poderia dar errado realmente deu. Jamais imaginou que um caso de seu marido com outra mulher também fosse fazer parte de sua lista de problemas!

—Rachel... — ele sussurrou — nunca pensei em trair você! Mas ela estava lá quando precisei de uma companhia e você não...

—Ah! Chega, pare de falar!

Daniel tentou aproximar-se e foi impedido. Apesar de não beber, Rachel foi até o bar e, com as mãos trêmulas, preparou um uísque. Virou o copo e fechou os olhos, numa tentativa de não perder o controle.

O coração disparou e não conseguiu respirar direito, o corpo ficou paralisado enquanto o cérebro absorvia a dor e a angústia, e devagar espalhava por todo seu ser, até que ela pensou que fosse morrer.

—Terminou Rachel! — ele repetiu angustiado. — Pelo amor de Deus, acabou!

—E quando foi que acabou? Depois daquela maravilhosa noite de amor? Pobre Lydia, não sei qual de nós duas foi mais idiota.

—Apenas aconteceu. Eu daria tudo para que não tivesse acontecido, mas não posso fazer o tempo voltar. Se ajudar, quero dizer que estou profun-damente envergonhado. Juro por Deus que isto nunca mais vai acontecer.

—Até a próxima vez ela murmurou e saiu da sala.

—Não! Daniel puxou-a pelo braço e apertou-a contra o corpo enquanto Rachel tentava escapar. —Vamos conversar até o fim. —Sei que está muito magoada, mas temos de esclarecer tudo.

—Quantas vezes? — ela gritou descontrolada. — Quantas vezes você chegou em casa impregnado com o perfume dela?

—Quantas vezes sentiu-se obrigado a fazer amor comigo depois de ter se deitado com ela?

—Nunca! — ele foi veemente e apertou o abraço. —Não, Rachel! Nunca! Jamais cheguei a esse ponto. — O sorriso sarcástico dela deixou-o lívido. — Eu te amo, Rachel! Adoro você!

Por algum motivo a declaração de amor foi a gota d'água, e ela atingiu o rosto dele com uma bofetada.

Surpreso, Daniel afrouxou o abraço e Rachel escapou. O olhar que ela lançou foi tão cheio de rancor que transformou seu rosto em uma máscara de dor e ódio.

Sem mais uma palavra, saiu da saia e subiu. Na porta do quarto hesitou um momento e foi na direção do quarto de Michael. Ficou imóvel, olhando a criança no berço, imaginando se a dor intolerável que sentia poderia adoecê-la fisicamente.

Finalmente, atirou-se na cama ao lado, escondeu o rosto no urso de pelúcia e chorou até mergulhar num sono causado pela exaustão.

O dia raiou com os sons alegres de Michael brincando no berço. Rachel demorou alguns minutos até se lembrar do motivo pelo qual estava ali. Sentia-se mais calma, como se o choro descontrolado da véspera tivesse lavado suas emoções.

Levantou-se e notou que ainda estava com a mesma roupa da noite anterior. Levou a mão ao cabelo e tirou o elástico que teimava em segurar alguns fios, e o longo cabelo loiro caiu sobre suas costas.

Sentia-se mal, dormira até de tênis. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e ficou descalça. Michael notou a presença da mãe e sorriu alegre. O sorriso foi como um bálsamo para seu coração ferido. Por alguns instantes, Rachel esqueceu o mundo e deliciou-se brincando com a criança.

Não importava o que mais a vida lhe tirasse. Sempre teria o amor de seus filhos.

O pequeno Michael estava transpirando e com a fralda molhada. Ela levou-o para um banho. Enrolou-o em uma toalha e voltou ao quarto para vesti-lo.

Normalmente descia para preparar o café da manhã da família e só subia para se vestir depois que saíssem para o colégio e o trabalho.

Naquele dia seria impossível. Os gêmeos eram muito observadores e perguntariam por que estava descabelada e usando a mesma roupa da noite anterior.

Precisou de muita coragem para entrar no quarto onde Daniel estaria quase acordando. Entrou devagar e olhou para a cama vazia. Escutou então sons vindos do banheiro. Ele apareceu logo e se olharam ao mesmo tempo.

Em todos os anos de conhecimento nunca se sentira tão vulnerável na presença dele, e tão consciente da própria aparência: os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, o cabelo solto e despenteado.

Também estava absolutamente consciente da aparência de Daniel: a altura, os músculos fortes no corpo atlético, o peito largo, as pernas longas e robustas...

Com a boca seca, desviou os olhos.

Daniel parecia cansado, como se tivesse dormido pouco. Provavelmente passara a noite pensando, racionalizando, a fim de encontrar uma solução correta para uma situação impossível. Era sua especialidade: transformar um desastre em sucesso.

Olhou-a de modo defensivo. Acabara de sair do banho e seu cheiro excitou-a.

Magnetismo sexual não tem barreiras, pensou Rachel. Mesmo sentindo raiva e desprezo, a paixão dominava seu ser.

Desviou a atenção e colocou Michael no meio da cama de casal, que não fora desfeita. Notava-se que fora usada apenas pela marca do corpo de Daniel sobre a colcha.

Michael tentava de todas as maneiras chamar a atenção do pai, que só tinha olhos para Rachel. O bebê ficou vermelho e gritou querendo sentar-se. Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão, Daniel reclinou-se do outro lado da cama e pegou na outra mãozinha: era tudo que Michael precisava para conseguir sentar.

— Da! — ele disse em triunfo.

Rachel não desviou os olhos do filho ao perceber que o olhar de Daniel procurava o seu.

—Por favor, Rachel, olhe para mim.

—Não!

Daniel ergueu Michael para beijar a bochecha gorducha e colocou-o de volta na cama.

Alerta, Rachel quis levantar-se, mas ele agiu mais rápido, segurou seu pulso e puxou-a gentilmente para si, trazendo-a para o calor de seus braços.

O conforto que ofereceu emocionou-a, e ela não conseguiu segurar o choro. Apertando o abraço, Daniel abaixou a cabeça e só conseguia dizer:

—Desculpe, desculpe.

Mas não era o suficiente, nunca seria. Amor, confiança, respeito não existiam mais e desculpas não trariam de volta.

—Eu estou bem — ela disse.

—Querida, sei que te magoei muito, mas não tome nenhuma decisão ainda. Temos tudo a nosso favor se você der outra chance. Não jogue nossa vida fora por causa de um erro idiota que cometi.

—Quem jogou nossa vida fora foi você!

Afastou-se e não foi impedida. Daniel ficou olhando da cama, enquanto ela andava do guarda-roupa para as gavetas, sem saber que roupa vestir.

Durante anos ela tivera confiança cega nele, enquanto o marido caminhava rumo ao sucesso. Ficara em casa como um animal de estimação, e ele alimentara-a e preenchera suas necessidades. Que situação patética!

Michael começou a chorar de fome e Rachel ficou parada no meio do quarto, as roupas nas mãos sem saber o que fazer.

Por fim, Daniel pegou o bebê no colo e saiu do quarto dizendo:

—Pode deixar que dou comida para ele. Arrume-se com calma, ainda é cedo.

O café da manhã foi terrível. Impaciente com os gêmeos, Rachel reclamou de tudo que fizeram, colocou pó em excesso na cafeteira e o café ficou forte demais. Sam e Kate estavam assustados com seu comportamento e, aliviados, deixaram a copa em busca do material escolar.

—Não havia o menor motivo para você repreender Sam daquele modo — disse Daniel, assim que os gêmeos saíram.

—Ele é ordeiro a maior parte do tempo. —Só porque esqueceu os jogos espalhados não merecia um sermão. As crianças são sempre comportadas, não permitirei que desconte nelas a raiva que sente por mim!

—E desde quando está em casa tempo suficiente para saber como as crianças se comportam? Você as vê no café da manhã por trás do seu precioso jornal! A maior parte do tempo nem lembra que tem três filhos. Você os ama como eu amo... aquele quadro moderno que você comprou: quando lembra que eles são seus, é isso aí. Então, não ouse me dizer como tratar as minhas crianças, quando é um inútil como pai!

Meus Deus! O que estava acontecendo? A sensação de Rachel é que ia se quebrar em mil pedaços sem ter como evitar. Daniel olhava horrorizado.

—Pode me acusar de muitas coisas que provavelmente mereço, mas não pode me acusar de não amar as nossas crianças!

—É mesmo? Então não casou comigo só porque eu estava grávida?

Daniel deu um soco na mesa e avançou na direção dela como se quisesse bater-lhe, só no último momento desistiu e afastou-se com esforço.

—Michael é muito pequeno para entender, mas se der aos gêmeos o menor motivo para pensarem que não os amo, vou...

Não terminou a frase, nem precisava. Rachel entendeu a ameaça. Daniel olhou-a por um longo momento e saiu da cozinha.

Ela ficou envergonhada e irritada. Dera a Daniel um motivo para atacá-la quando, até aquele momento, todos os trunfos eram a seu favor.

CAPÍTULO III

No domingo de manhã, estavam todos reunidos tomando o café da manhã quando Kate perguntou:

—Mamãe, por que está dormindo no quarto de Michael?

A pergunta se deu porque Michael dormira até mais tarde e Rachel perdera a hora. Depois de várias noites insones na pequena cama, estava exausta. Na noite anterior, aconchegara-se ao urso de pelúcia e dormira profundamente até ser acordada por Sam.

Sentia-se cansada, pois as horas de sono aliviaram o corpo, mas não o espírito. Apesar de ter dormido sem pesadelos, acordara com a mesma angústia e depressão, incapaz de resolver a situação.

O pedido de Daniel para que não tomasse nenhuma decisão até estar mais estável emocionalmente servira como desculpa para sua falta de ação; a vida passava por ela como se fosse um filme fora de foco.

Daniel, abatido, não parecia muito melhor. Desde o telefonema de Amanda, voltara a chegar em casa às seis e meia da tarde. Rachel suspeitava que o motivo fosse sua crítica ao comportamento dele como pai, mais do que uma tentativa de provar que o caso havia terminado.

Sempre estava presente para ajudar no banho das crianças, enquanto ela preparava o jantar. A vida da família parecia normal, devido ao esforço do casal em esconder das crianças seus enormes problemas.

Jantavam em silêncio, e as poucas tentativas de Daniel de manter algum tipo de conversa eram ignoradas por Rachel. Logo ele desaparecia em seu escritório e ela lavava a louça e ia para o quarto de Michael, sentindo aumentar a solidão e a tristeza a cada dia.

Surpreendida pela pergunta da filha, tentou encontrar uma resposta aceitável.

—Os dentinhos de Michael estão nascendo — respondeu, consciente de que Daniel a observava por trás do jornal dominical, mas não lhe dirigiu o olhar. No momento, não se importava com a reação dele.

A pequena Kate, satisfeita com a resposta, voltou a atenção para seu adorado pai. Saindo da cadeira, aconchegou-se em seu colo.

—Papai, aposto que deve estar sentindo falta da mamãe na sua cama. Se tivesse me falado antes, eu teria ido fazer companhia para você.

A tensão estava no ar, apesar de não ser percebida pelas crianças.

Daniel deixou o jornal de lado para dar total atenção à filha.

—Você é muito gentil, minha princesa. Acho que posso agüentar mais uns dias sem me sentir completamente rejeitado.

Se a resposta era uma indireta para Rachel, ela ignorou e sentou-se para tomar o café, concentrando no ato toda sua atenção.

Daniel estava sentado em frente, vestindo apenas o roupão de banho que cobria parcialmente seu peito forte. Abaixou-se para beijar a cabeça da filha e seu sorriso amoroso provocou um ciúme doentio em Rachel. Levantou-se, chocada por sentir inveja da própria filha.

O desespero fez com que começasse a tirar a mesa. Daniel ergueu o olhar para ela, que não conseguiu desviar o seu, mostrando uma expressão tão amarga, que deixou-o intrigado. De propósito, ela acabou com a atmosfera calma que reinava, fazendo barulho ao começar a lavar a louça.

A tentativa de fazê-los sair da cozinha foi ignorada. Sam conversava animado com Kate e Daniel e até Michael, tirado de seu cadeirão para o outro joelho do pai, participava feliz da atividade dos irmãos.

Para Rachel, a cena familiar era insuportável. Lydia aparecera em seu caminho, separando-a da família como uma parede alta, impedindo que partilhasse o amor e afeição que sempre imaginara garantidos.

Desistiu de terminar a limpeza, pois ainda poderia quebrar alguma coisa.

—Vou arrumar as camas —murmurou, sabendo que ninguém a ouvira e sentindo-se ainda mais rejeitada.

Parou no meio do quarto, com o olhar vazio, e logo Daniel entrou. Apressada, entrou no banheiro da suíte, fingindo que era o que estava para fazer quando ele abriu a porta.

Ao sair, viu Daniel na frente da janela, com as mãos nos bolsos do roupão. Sua figura era tão atraente que sentiu vontade de jogar alguma coisa nele, qualquer coisa que ajudasse a aliviar seu sofrimento.

Forçou-se a ignorá-lo e começou a guardar as roupas.

Queria arrumar a cama, mas não na presença dele. Desde o telefonema de Mandy era um sacrifício ter de afofar os travesseiros e alisar a colcha. O cheiro familiar de Daniel despertava sensações que desejava adormecidas, principalmente por querer acreditar que haviam sido destruídas por ele. Infelizmente, seu desejo só aumentava.

Virando-se, ele observou-a movimentar-se pelo quarto.

Depois de um tempo, quando o silêncio dominava o ambiente, Daniel aproximou-se e ficou na frente dela.

—Rachel — disse gentil, querendo que ela o encarasse em vez de ficar olhando o chão. — Está lembrada que vou passar a semana que vem em Birmingham?

Não, ela não se lembrava. Irritada com a ousadia dele em colocar os negócios em primeiro plano quando a vida particular estava em crise, perguntou de modo gélido.

—Que roupas quer que eu coloque na mala?

Será que Lydia iria junto? Será que passariam uma semana livres de qualquer amolação?

Com o coração descompassado, manteve-se firme no lugar. Desde a noite da revelação, era o mais próximo que estavam fisicamente, e a consciência da masculinidade do marido perturbou-a.

—O que quiser — ele disse, impaciente.

Sempre que viajava, a mala dele era carinhosamente arrumada. Mesmo agora, esperando ansiosa que se afastasse para uma distância segura, e com vontade de mandar que ele mesmo arrumasse a mala, Rachel fazia uma lista mental de tudo que deveria colocar na mala. Riu de si mesma. Você já está condicionada!

Daniel não se moveu, e a tensão entre eles ficou insuportável.

—Será que você vai ficar bem? — perguntou, receoso que ela pudesse se irritar. Fora cuidadoso a semana inteira para não lhe dar oportunidade de desencadear um desentendimento. — Eu... eu posso chamar minha mãe para ficar, se sentir necessidade de companhia ou...

—E por que eu necessitaria de uma companhia? Sempre me virei bem na sua ausência e não falharei agora.

—Não estou questionando sua capacidade. Mas está cansada, e acho que com tudo o que aconteceu, seria melhor ter alguém para ajudar, é só isto.

Cansada? Não, estava exausta!

—Sua secretária vai junto?

Droga, não queria fazer a pergunta, mas não se conteve.

—Sim, mas...

—Então não preciso me preocupar com seu conforto, não é?

—Rachel, Lydia não...

—Eu não quero saber.

Magoada, ela empurrou-o e afastou-se.

—Então, por que perguntou? — ele falou, com a voz alterada. Depois, fez um esforço para se controlar. — Rachel, nós precisamos falar sobre este assunto!

Ela começou a arrumar a cama e tentava manter-se ocupada.

—Meu Deus, isto não pode continuar assim. Precisa entender. Kate já notou e em pouco tempo vai estar calculando há quanto tempo você está no quarto de Michael.

—E não podemos magoar nossa querida Kate, não é? —ela perguntou, deixando o ciúme transparecer.

A cama estava pronta, já podia sair do quarto...

—Deixe-me explicar sobre Lydia — Daniel falou, cauteloso. — Ela não...

—Está planejando passar o resto do dia em casa?

—Sim, por quê?

—Porque quero sair e, se vai ficar aqui, me poupa o trabalho de pedir para minha mãe vir e tomar conta das crianças.

Não fora uma decisão consciente, nem sabia por que havia dito aquilo, mas a idéia de ter um tempo só para si era vital para sua sanidade.

Procurou no guarda-roupa sem saber o que vestir, até decidir-se por um conjunto confortável. Daniel estava chocado e ficou imóvel até ela terminar de se arrumar. Só então pareceu acordar.

—Se estava querendo ir a algum lugar, era só falar. Em dez minutos me visto e podemos sair todos juntos.

Apressada, ela calçou os tênis, deixando-o ainda mais confuso.

—Rachel, não faça isto!

A voz dele estava embargada. Finalmente entendera que ela queria sair sozinha.

—Você nunca saiu sem a gente antes. Espere um pouco e todos nós...

Era verdade. Nunca havia saído sozinha antes. Ou estava com Daniel ou com as crianças ou com a mãe dele. Pelo amor de Deus, logo faria vinte cinco anos e era uma dona de casa com três filhos e um marido que...

—Vou sair sozinha. Não vai morrer se ficar com as crianças pelo menos uma vez na vida!

—Sei disso, é que você nunca...

—Exatamente. Enquanto esteve ocupado, aumentando sua fortuna e tendo seus casos, fiquei quieta, estagnada nesta droga de casa!

—Não seja tola — ele segurou-a pelo pulso. — Isto é ridículo, está agindo como criança!

—Mas é justamente isto Daniel, será que não percebe? É exatamente o que eu sou. Uma criança super protegida. Não amadureci porque não tive chance. Lembre-se de que casamos quando eu tinha dezessete anos! Eu ainda estava no colégio! E, antes de você, meus país me mantiveram numa redoma! Meu Deus, que choque deve ter sido para eles descobrir que sua pequena e inocente filha dormia com o grande lobo mau, sem que eles soubessem.

A descrição era para rir ou chorar, e ele riu.

—Então fiquei grávida e arranjei outros pais: você e sua mãe!

—Isto não é verdade, Rachel! Nunca encarei você como uma criança. Eu...

—Mentira! E sabe por que é mentira, Daniel? Porque já está começando a entrar em pânico só de me ouvir dizer que quero passar algum tempo sozinha! Pela sua reação, parece que é Kate quem quer sair.

—Isto é loucura!

—Loucura? Como pensa que me sinto por ter permitido que me magoasse? Na verdade, eu parei no tempo e permiti que me tratasse assim. Veja o que aconteceu, está cansado de mim! Por favor, deixe-me sair.

Com um soluço, livrou-se da mão que a segurava e saiu do quarto. Desceu a escada e lembrou-se de pegar a bolsa na mesa do hall antes de sair para a rua. Como o carro de Daniel impedia a saída do seu, simplesmente saiu andando para longe da casa moderna que compraram havia cinco anos. A casa era nova e fora construída num bairro distante do centro. Assim que entrara no imóvel, apaixonara-se pelo tamanho e pelo espaço que oferecia, muito maior que o apartamento no centro de Londres, que alugavam desde o casamento.

No momento, queria estar longe o mais rápido possível. Atravessou a rua arborizada na direção da avenida principal. Sumiria antes que Daniel fosse procurá-la. Levaria algum tempo até que ele conseguisse vestir as três crianças, se arrumar e sair de carro atrás dela.

Rachel entrou no primeiro ônibus que passou. A condução ia até o centro de Londres. Encostou-se na janela e olhou para fora com tristeza.

Chegando ao centro, desceu e andou pelas ruas silenciosas no domingo, cortadas pelo ar frio de setembro.

Gostaria de descobrir quem ela era de verdade. Jamais questionara o amor de Daniel. Mas questionava agora e admirou o modo tranqüilo com que ele aceitara a responsabilidade, quando ela engravidara.

Daniel pagou o preço por ter se envolvido com uma jovem inocente. E se tinha uma vida paralela à que levava com ela, era porque considerava um direito seu. Rachel percebeu que ele nunca compartilhara a vida excitante que levava, além dos limites do casamento bem-comportado. Um casamento que ele criara para ela brincar de esposa e mãe, porque era exatamente o que desejava ser.

Andou durante horas sem perceber. Só quando estava exausta decidiu voltar para casa. Tomou um táxi porque sentia frio, fome e porque, de repente, sua casa era o único lugar onde queria estar.

CAPÍTULO IV

Daniel estava sentado no sofá da sala quando Rachel entrou. Segurava um livro na frente do rosto, dando a impressão de ter ficado na mesma posição durante horas. Como não deu o menor sinal de vida, ela ficou na defensiva, esperando por uma explosão que não aconteceu, então fechou a porta e foi para a cozinha.

Rindo consigo mesma ao entrar, pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentiu preocupação por parte dele. Observara o movimento na cortina da sala enquanto pagava o motorista do táxi.

Rachel jogou o casaco em uma cadeira e começou a preparar um café. Daniel entrou de mansinho, descalço, vestindo calça de abrigo e uma camiseta.

—É melhor telefonar para Mandy —disse, ao puxar uma cadeira e deixar-se cair sentado.

—Por quê?

—Porque eu a amolei o dia todo. Pensei que estivesse lá e ela não quisesse me contar.

—E como sabe que não foi exatamente isto que aconteceu?

Houve uma pausa antes que ele respondesse relutante.

—Porque pedi para minha mãe ficar com as crianças e fui até o apartamento dela, para me certificar.

—E agora as duas sabem que passei o dia fora.

O café ficou pronto e Rachel colocou-o na garrafa térmica.

— Não pode me culpar por ter ficado preocupado com esta sua saída maluca — ele disse, sem graça.

Bom! Isto o ensinaria a não tratá-la mais corno criança.

De qualquer modo, era interessante Daniel ficar sabendo que a esposa previsível havia mudado.

Sentou-se na frente dele, aquecendo as mãos na fumaça que saía da xícara de café. Ele apoiou os braços na mesa e tamborilou os dedos como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa e não tivesse coragem. A expressão estava tensa, o cabelo despenteado. Nunca o vira naquela postura abatida antes.

—Seus pais também sabem — ele falou de repente. —Telefonei para eles quando não imaginei outro lugar onde você pudesse estar. Esperaram por você durante toda a tarde. E melhor ligar e dizer que chegou bem.

Então, depois de procurar em três lugares, ele esgotara a possibilidade de encontrá-la. O que tal atitude lhe dizia sobre si mesma? Decidiu deixar de lado, já fizera muita auto-análise para um dia. Em vez disso, sugeriu:

—Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Daniel. Por que não liga para eles você mesmo, uma vez que foi você quem os deixou preocupados? Ligue para sua mãe e para Mandy também. Eu não estou com a menor vontade de falar com ela.

—Com a minha mãe?

—Não, com Mandy. Você colocou-a no rolo depois de ter dito que ela não deveria ter se intrometido, então, se pensa que está preocupada, telefone!

—Todos nós ficamos preocupados! — ele respondeu, irritado.

—Eu não faço o gênero suicida, você sabe muito bem —ela disse, tomando um gole do café. Quanto mais tenso Daniel ficava, mais à vontade Rachel se sentia. — Tenho sido uma tola no que se refere a você, mas não pense que vou destruir minha vida.

—Jamais a considerei tola.

—É claro que sim. Quantas vezes pensou em desperdiçar seu precioso tempo comigo?

Daniel inspirou profundamente para se acalmar.

—Afinal, aonde você foi?

—Até o centro de Londres.

—O que foi fazer por lá? Está fora de casa desde as dez horas da manhã. Que diabos achou para fazer num domingo, com todas as lojas fechadas, durante quase doze horas?

—Talvez eu tenha encontrado um homem! — ela provocou. —Afinal, não é difícil encontrar um.

O rosto de Daniel ficou pálido. Era a primeira vez que ela o enfrentava.

—Ou talvez eu tenha decidido procurar conforto fora, porque não estou encontrando muito aqui em casa.

Ele levantou-se com raiva e derrubou a cadeira.

—Pare! Pare de tentar me agredir, Rachel! Nem parece você, com esse prazer em magoar os outros!

Não parecia mesmo. Era engraçado como a natureza das pessoas podia mudar de um dia para o outro. Sempre fora gentil e agora sentia um impulso incontrolável de ferir! Nem mesmo se importava com a preocupação dos pais ou de sua sogra.

—Então vá fazer os telefonemas — ela falou, olhando para a xícara que tinha nas mãos. — Assim não precisa ouvir mais nada.

Daniel encarou-a, pronto para reagir à provocação, mas sacudiu a cabeça e saiu da cozinha. Ao escutar a porta do escritório ser fechada com violência, ela deu um sorriso.

Subiu para o quarto e tomou um banho. Vestiu o roupão para sair rápido do aposento antes que ele entrasse, quando lembrou que não havia feito a mala. Apressada, pegou a valise de couro preto e colocou aberta sobre a cama.

—Não se preocupe com a mala. Cancelei a viagem esta tarde — a voz dele informou-a da porta.

—Oh, querido —- ela disse sarcástica. — Lydia vai ficar desapontada.

Bem feito! As palavras dela atingiram-no como um soco. Daniel fechou a porta e em duas passadas alcançou-a, segurando-a com força pelo ombro.

—Não agüento mais — ele murmurou. — Nada que eu faça ou fale vai mudar a idéia que faz de mim?

—Mas eu mudei minha idéia sobre você! — ela disse, desafiante, com um leve medo ao ver o brilho que ardia nos olhos de Daniel. — Sempre pensei que fosse um santo, agora sei que não presta!

—Eu vou mostrar como não presto! — ele disse, alterado, e beijou-a com violência.

Rachel gemeu em protesto, mas foi em vão. Daniel apertou-a contra seu corpo, beijando-a com paixão enquanto ela lutava para se desvencilhar. Ele mergulhou a língua em sua boca e ela sentiu uma onda de desejo percorrendo seu corpo. Por mais que quisesse odiá-lo, era vulnerável ao seu magnetismo. Tentou chutá-lo, mas não adiantou.

O corpo dela fervia de desejo, e não conteve um gemido quando sentiu o membro rígido dele através do roupão.

"Não é justo! Ele não pode me usar assim!" Odiou-se e desprezou-o por torná-la consciente da própria fragilidade.

—Eu te odeio! — ela gritou.

—É verdade. Mas você também me quer, Rachel. Está tão desesperada de desejo que posso sentir sem tocá-la.

A amarga verdade despertou nela uma raiva descontrolada, e atacou-o com as unhas. Só o reflexo rápido salvou o rosto de Daniel, que ficou com um vergão enorme no pescoço.

—Sua gata danada!

—Detesto você!

—Bom — ele rosnou e, segurando-a com força, colocou-a de costas para si. — O modo como vou fazer amor com você não vai mudar em nada seus sentimentos.

—Tudo bem, assim pode acrescentar violação ao adultério.

—Violação? E desde quando preciso violentar você?

Em toda minha vida nunca conheci uma mulher tão ávida por sexo!

—Nem Lydia?

Daniel virou-a de frente e ela percebeu seu olhar atormentado.

—Pare com isso, Rachel! Não me provoque mais ou vou acabar agindo de um modo que nós dois vamos nos arrepender depois!

Era o que estava fazendo? Estaria sendo demoníaca, induzindo-o a possuí-la com raiva, apenas para provar que Daniel era tudo que pensava sobre ele?

Sim, estava provocando-o quando o mais sensato seria sair rápido do quarto. Queria alimentar o ódio e a angústia que sentia desde que Mandy ligara. Rachel ouviu a própria voz.

—Então dê o fora daqui! Por que não age com dignidade e vai embora? Ninguém o obriga a ficar! Nada aqui impede que vá para os braços de sua preciosa Lydia!

—Não pode parar de mencionar este nome?

—Lydia — ela provocou. — Lydia, Lydia, Lydia!

Um brilho de dor passou pelos olhos dele. Daniel agarrou-a, trazendo-a bem perto de seu corpo e falou com a voz rouca:

—Não! Você, você, você!

Num movimento brusco, ele puxou-a e, juntos, caíram na cama.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi menos amor e mais uma batalha. Uma guerra para ver quem excitava mais o outro, onde cada carícia era respondida por outra mais sedutora. Quanto mais excitado um deles ficava, mais o outro acariciava, afundando-os numa onda de emoções fragmentadas.

Houve um momento em que Daniel pareceu tomar consciência e ameaçou afastar-se, mas Rachel percebeu e, em pânico, com medo de perdê-lo, beijou-o tão profundamente que ele gemeu seu nome com se fosse uma súplica.

Era Rachel a sedutora, que conduzia o ato desde um começo desesperado a um fim tumultuoso, onde o homem sob seu corpo tremia e ela frustrava-se pelo alívio que lhe fora negado.

Concluiu que nenhum dos dois vencera a batalha. Sentia-se péssima com seu comportamento, consciente de ter agido por medo de perdê-lo, apesar do que ele havia feito, e por uma necessidade de tê-lo completamente para si.

Ao enlouquecê-lo de desejo, sentia segurança e poder, não importava quantas Lydias houvessem.

Finalmente reconheceu que queria Daniel acima de tudo, acima de seu orgulho e amor-próprio. Mas não fora o suficiente para aliviá-la do desejo reprimido na última semana. Era como se sua alma ferida se recusasse a permitir que o corpo desse a ele a conquista final.

Não conteve as lágrimas. Vencera ao provar seu poder de sedução e perdera com o fracasso em corresponder. A confiança cega que nutria por ele se fora, levando junto o direito de amar e corresponder com liberdade.

Se Daniel simplesmente a tivesse abandonado, sairia menos ferida e magoada, porque sabia que nunca mais seria a mesma com ele.

—Rachel?

Ela virou a cabeça no travesseiro e encontrou seu olhar sombrio.

—Desculpe — ele disse, com um tom de voz triste. Estaria se desculpando por não ter conseguido que ela chegasse ao clímax? Ou pela loucura que haviam cometido? Não importava, nada parecia importar. A amargura inundou-a, e pedidos de desculpas não a fariam sentir-se melhor. Começou a chorar outra vez.

—Estou tão envergonhada.

Com o olhar marejado ele disse:

—Venha cá — puxou-a para perto, encaixando o corpo no dela. —Este é o juramento de um homem que nunca se sentiu tão miserável na vida. Rachel, juro para você que jamais farei qualquer coisa que possa te magoar outra vez.

Seria fácil perdoar e tentar esquecer todo sofrimento?

—Eu te amo Rachel!

—Não! — Ela acreditara nele uma vez e não queria sofrer mais. — Não fale mais de amor. —Amor não tem nada a ver com o que acabou de acontecer ou com a razão de você ter se casado comigo!

O café da manhã no dia seguinte foi horrível. Os gêmeos lançavam olhares curiosos, mas Daniel devia tê-los instruído para não fazerem perguntas.

Kate ameaçou falar, mas foi impedida pela expressão do pai. O olhar de Sam, tão parecido com o de Daniel, fixou-se nela, e ele perguntou de chofre, ao mesmo tempo que olhava assustado para o pai.

—Aonde foi ontem?

Rachel sorriu para ele.

—Resolvi tirar o dia só para mim. Você se importou?

Ela sentiu o coração apertado. Sam era de natureza quieta, e o fato de ter conseguido falar significava que sentira muito sua ausência.

—Mas aonde você foi? — ele insistiu.

—Eu estava cansada. Então resolvi passear um pouco sozinha, foi isso que aconteceu.

—Mas nunca saiu sem um de nós para cuidar de você!

—Quem disse? — ela brincou, chocada ao perceber que até seu filho de seis anos a considerava incapaz de se cuidar.

—Já estou bem crescida e posso me virar sozinha!

—Mas o papai falou que não — Kate interrompeu. —Ele falou para a vovó. E fez uma tempestade pela casa. Subia e descia, saía e entrava. E também ficou gritando no telefone com a tia Mandy.

—Chega Kate — Daniel disse, em voz baixa.

—Mas é verdade! Você estava agindo como um leão enjaulado!

—O quê?

—É como a professora fala quando a gente fica andando de um lado para o outro na classe. E você ficou assim ontem, não ficou? E veja: — Ela lançou seu sorriso devastador ao pai. — a mamãe voltou sã e salva como eu disse que voltaria!

Rachel pensou que pelo menos alguém na casa a considerava capaz.

—Como viram, cheguei sã e salva, então vamos esquecer o dia de ontem e tomar o café.

Assim que as crianças saíram em busca do material escolar, ela disse para Daniel:

—Pode ir para Birmingham se quiser.

Ele parou de arrumar a pasta de couro e encarou-a. A aparência de executivo bem-sucedido destoava da família e da casa, e Rachel percebeu que, enquanto estacionara durante os últimos sete anos, Daniel se desenvolvera cada vez mais para longe.

—Não preciso ir. Jack Brice pode resolver tudo por mim. Então por que Jack não fora antes? Quis perguntar, mas o assunto recairia em Lydia.

—Está achando que vou deixá-lo se viajar?

—Estou. — Pelo menos, ele admitia seu medo.

—Não tenho motivo para sair de casa, sabe muito bem que a prerrogativa é sua.

—Sei. E se eu tivesse um mínimo de amor-próprio já teria feito as malas e partido. Mas não quero sair. Não quero perder tudo que construímos. Quero a chance de provar meu amor para você. Sei que vai demorar, mas não vou deixá-la.

—Tenho como pedir a separação de corpos.

—O que é que você entende disso?

A incerteza dele alegrou-a. Talvez pensasse que ela consultara algum advogado. Respondeu com sarcasmo.

—Eu passo muito tempo vendo televisão.

—Está pensando em pedir a separação?

Ele era inteligente e colocou a responsabilidade nas mãos dela.

—Apesar de você ter estragado nosso casamento, ainda não pensei em separação.

—Posso saber por quê?

Daniel pegou o paletó e vestiu, e ela observou a aliança na mão dele. Usavam uma aliança simples e barata que era a que puderam pagar na época do casamento.

Anos mais tarde, ela ganhara um pequeno solitário de brilhante, com uma declaração de amor. Ele dissera que sem ela e os gêmeos todo o trabalho duro não teria sentido. Errado! Sem eles, Daniel teria o dobro do sucesso.

—Não sei com certeza, mas acho que quero te ver sangrar —ela respondeu com honestidade.

Com um sorriso, ele levou a mão ao arranhão no pescoço.

—Achei que já havia começado.

—Ainda não é o suficiente — ela disse, corando, sem se desculpar.

—Ah.. então creio que devo retribuir. — Ele sorriu e beijou a cabeça dourada de Michael. — Que seja assim. —E saiu da sala de modo arrogante.

Nos dias que se seguiram, em vez de enfrentá-lo com palavras ácidas, Rachel descobriu-se evitando ao máximo qualquer motivo para briga. Ao longo das outras semanas o relacionamento pareceu entrar em coma, como se necessitassem do tempo para se recompor e enfrentar o futuro.

Rachel voltou a dormir em seu quarto. Nas noites em que Daniel a procurava, não recusava seu amor, mas ambos não encontravam satisfação plena. No auge das carícias, sempre colocava Lydia em seu lugar e esfriava. Ficavam então deitados em silêncio, com o fantasma dela entre os dois.

Os dias passavam e a preocupação de Rachel aumentava, sabia que, se não conseguisse mudar o comportamento, terminaria por mandar Daniel direto para os braços da outra.

Ficava mais tensa a cada dia, mais consciente de que seu amor-próprio sofria com as tentativas frustradas de se realizar no amor. Mesmo assim, o amor dele era vital e queria que Daniel necessitasse dela com desespero.

CAPITULO V

A mãe de Daniel começou a passar mais tempo companhia de Rachel. Ela nunca mencionou o domingo fatídico, mas mudou seu modo de agir e falar.

Jenny Masterson orgulhava-se do filho. Apesar de ainda ser jovem, era um homem de sucesso, e ela sabia que tentações não faltavam para uma pessoa do calibre de Daniel.

As mulheres se interessavam tanto pelos olhos escuros e porte atlético, como por sua habilidade de transformar em dinheiro tudo que tocava.

Jenny não era tola, e, mesmo sem saber o que pusera em perigo o casamento do filho, podia imaginar muito bem. Decidiu então passar mais tempo com a nora, oferecendo apoio morai, e Rachel agradeceu, pois sabia que ela era sua única amiga no novo tipo de vida que levava.

Alias, sentia-se fraca e insatisfeita com a pessoa vazia na qual se transformara. A casa, que já havia sido motivo de orgulho e prazer, transformou-se num lugar passível de criticas em cada canto. Era boa o suficiente para ela, mas não para Daniel. A ascensão social trazia como conseqüência uma demanda por coisas que refletissem o homem poderoso no qual se transformara.

Rachel lembrou-se da insistência dele em mudar para um lugar maior e melhor e entendeu o motivo. Nunca trazia seus amigos de negócios porque, provavel-mente, tinha vergonha da própria casa.

Irritou-se por ele não ter permitido que o acompanhasse no novo tipo de vida. Admitia o próprio erro. Fora infantil e não amadurecera em sete anos, mas Daniel também tinha sua parcela de culpa ao mantê-la afastada, como se fosse um pecado secreto que não combinava com sua imagem de sucesso!

A raiva transformou-se em ressentimento, tornando Rachel irritada e impre-visível a ponto de preocupar a família, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Uma noite, depois de manter por muito tempo a regularidade de horário, chegando sempre às seis e meia, Daniel ficou trabalhando até tarde, e ela sentiu-se mais impotente, porque a presença dele por perto lhe dava um pouco de paz. Foi dormir angustiada e triste.

No dia seguinte, não conseguia concentrar-se. Resolveu não culpar apenas Daniel. Passara muito tempo dentro do seu pequeno mundo sem se importar com o que ele fazia fora de casa. Sabia que jantares de negócios eram importantes e que o marido precisava freqüentar a sociedade, mas nunca se preocupara em acompanhá-lo, em lhe dar apoio!

Nem sabia que o caso Harvey havia terminado, até Mandy lhe contar. Aliás, só soube da existência porque um dia reclamou da ausência do marido e a sogra defendeu-o, dizendo:

—Ele está muito ocupado com o caso Harvey. Não percebe como é importante que Daniel vença esta disputa?

Não sabia e continuava sem saber, porque nunca se preocupara a respeito. Em seu casamento, ela e Daniel partilhavam apenas a casa, sexo e três crianças.

Olhou-se no espelho e se deu conta de que, apesar de ter um corpo bonito, o rosto infantil não combinava com a mulher que deveria ser companheira de Daniel. Usava o mesmo cabelo comprido desde que tinha a idade de Kate, e suas roupas eram sempre juvenis!

A solução era mudar tudo.

—Sabe o que vou fazer, Mike? — disse ao bebê, que brincava no chão. — Vou pedir para vovó ficar com você e vou sair e renovar meu guarda-roupa! E, se ela não puder, levo você até o escritório de Daniel e ele que se vire.

Mas Jenny podia ficar com Michael e, assim que ela chegou, Rachel pegou um táxi para o centro de Londres. Vibrara com a idéia de entrar no moderno escritório de Daniel e deixar a criança nos braços dele, mesmo sabendo que jamais teria coragem.

A suave Rachel era feliz sendo boa esposa e mãe. Não tinha ambição pessoal. Sua realização era na casa, com as crianças e o marido.

A tensão desaparecia do rosto de Daniel quando chegava sobrecarregado e encontrava um lar confortável e a família toda à sua espera. Adorava brincar com os gêmeos e o pequeno Michael, e Rachel sabia que a casa era o refúgio para as tensões do dia-a-dia.

Será que o inverso era verdadeiro? Ou seria um alívio deixar de lado o papei de pai e marido, para assumir o papel do empresário poderoso, cercado de pessoas sofisticadas e de alto nível intelectual?

Mais uma vez lamentou ter ficado estagnada enquanto Daniel crescia.

Ao chegar depois das seis horas, Rachel ficou feliz, pois não viu o carro dele em casa. Carregada de pacotes, tocou a campainha.

—Meu Deus do Céu! — a mãe de Daniel exclamou, ao abrir a porta. Olhou todos os pacotes e principalmente o rosto da nora.

—O que achou? — Rachel perguntou.

A mulher que saíra de casa cedo era completamente diferente da que esperava ansiosa pela opinião da sogra.

O cabelo fora cortado na altura do queixo e repicado nas laterais. O rosto recebera uma maquiagem tão natural que era quase impossível saber o que havia de diferente, mas Jenny percebeu que a mudança era perturbadora.

Não era tudo. Rachel saíra vestida com calça jeans e moletom. Voltara com um conjunto de minissaia e blazer acinturado, de lã risca-de-giz cinza e preto, meia-calça preta e sapatos de salto alto.

—Eu acho — Jenny Masterson finalmente murmurou —que é melhor termos um uísque duplo pronto para quando meu filho chegar.

Era a melhor resposta que Rachel poderia desejar. Sentia-se preparada para um desafio.

Sam entrou correndo na sala e gritou ao ver a mãe.

—Uau! — E continuou como se a nova Rachel não fosse diferente da que ele estava acostumado a ver. — Ei, o que é que tem nestes pacotes?

Em menos de dez minutos, o chão da sala encheu-se com a metade dos pacotes abertos. Sam correu para seu quarto com um novo jogo para o computador e Kate ficou entretida com os presentes que Rachel comprara por impulso quando Daniel entrou.

Ele ficou imóvel, assim como todos na sala. Kate parou de lidar com o brinquedo, Jenny parou de tentar arrumar a bagunça e Rachel levantou-se com as pernas tremendo e encarou Daniel com uma mistura de desafio e desamparo.

Foi a mãe dele quem quebrou o encanto, carregando Michael e chamando Kate para fora da sala. Jenny dissera a Rachel que as crianças ouvem e sentem mais do que percebemos e ela recebera a mensagem. Provavelmente andaram dizendo coisas à avó que não poderiam dizer aos pais.

No momento, sua atenção não estava nos filhos, mas em Daniel, que a encarava sem demonstrar emoção. Começou a ficar nervosa ao perceber o sorriso que se desenhava nos lábios dele, o mesmo sorriso de anos atrás, quando ele a vira na discoteca.

—Bem, bem. Posso ver que o segundo estágio começou. Vai a algum lugar especial? Desculpe-me Rachel, mas se me avisou de planos para esta noite, creio que esqueci completamente.

O modo como ele disse "especial", irritou-a. Daniel sabia muito bem que ela não ia a lugar algum, então o que queria dizer com "segundo estágio"? Também ficou óbvio que ele não diria nada a respeito de sua nova aparência. Talvez não tivesse gostado, talvez preferisse a versão simples e sem graça que não lhe causaria problemas.

Ou talvez estivesse inseguro quanto a esta Rachel! E se a pergunta fosse séria e ele pensasse mesmo que ela ia a algum lugar?

—Se eu estiver pensando em sair, o que vai dizer? — ela perguntou.

—Acho que perguntaria com quem pretende ir — ele respondeu, muito melhor que ela nesta espécie de jogo.

—Para julgar se ele ou ela é a companhia certa para sua jovem esposa?

—Ele? E quem é ele? — Daniel perguntou, com uma suavidade que escondia a apreensão.

—Eu não me lembro de você me contar com quem sai para seus programas — respondeu, seca.

O rosto dele ficou sério e os olhos cinzentos lhe enviaram uma breve advertência.

—Diga um nome, isto é tudo, apenas um nome!

Desde que não ia a lugar algum, a conversa esta sendo absurda.

—Não há um nome — ela disse triste, e toda a excitação do dia se fora. — Estou chegando em casa e não saindo.

Daniel andou pela sala até uma caixa ainda intocada pelas mãos curiosas das crianças.

—O que tem aqui?

—Um conjunto.

—E ali? — ele apontou outra caixa fechada.

—Lingerie. — Corou porque a caixa estava lotada de caros conjuntos de seda e renda.

—E esta?

—Alguns vestidos novos! Por quê? Não vai me passar um sermão, não é? Você me deu todos aqueles cartões de crédito!

Ele ignorou o comentário e perguntou casualmente:

—Tem algum vestido que possa usar num dos restaurantes mais finos de Londres e depois talvez dançar em algum lugar?

Rachel já ia sair da sala, mas o convite pegou-a de surpresa.

—Está me convidando para sair? — ela perguntou tão direta que o sorriso de Daniel apagou.

—Sim — ele concordou sarcástico.

Rachel teve certeza de que ele se divertia com sua falta de charme. Corou e quis desaparecer. Nada que fizesse seria suficiente para mudar sua imagem de garota ingênua!

—Sim, Rachel — ele repetiu mais gentil, percebendo a apreensão dela e sentindo-se culpado. —Estou convidando você para sair e jantar comigo esta noite.

—Oh — ela disse, insegura do que responder, e ficou aliviada quando Sam entrou correndo na sala e atirou-se no colo do pai.

—Oi, sabe que a mamãe comprou um jogo novo para o computador? Posso trazer aqui para baixo e jogar na televisão grande'? E um simulador de vôo!

—É claro que pode. Daniel sorriu para o filho, sem deixar de olhar para a esposa. Se sua avó não se importar, porque vou pedir para ela ficar com vocês enquanto saio para jantar fora com sua mãe.

—Vai sair com a mamãe?

O garoto parecia tão surpreso quanto ela, e Daniel sorriu. Sam gritou para a mãe.

—Que legal! O papai vai sair com você, então não precisa mais sair sozinha como...

—Sam — O tom de voz de Daniel calou o garoto.

—Talvez sua mãe não possa ficar — Rachel disse, sem graça, achando que fora convidada por obrigação. — Ela já passou o dia todo aqui. Não é justo...

—Fico com prazer — disse Jenny, entrando na sala. —Daniel, leve-a a um lugar agradável.

—Eu ainda não disse se quero sair — respondeu impaciente, sentindo-se manipulada.

—É lógico que quer, minha querida! — Jenny insistiu. —Agora suba se arrumar e leve estes pacotes. Kate, Sam, venham ajudar sua mãe.

Os três subiram a escada carregados com as compras.

Rachel escutou a voz da sogra dizer baixinho:

—Sabe, meu filho, esta noite fora vai fazer bem a vocês. E seria muito bom se Rachel começasse a participar de sua vida social também!

Rachel parou no alto da escada, curiosa de ouvir a resposta de Daniel, mas ele falou muito baixo. Ao contrário, a voz de Jenny era bem audível.

—Bobagem. Como sabe que ela vai odiar se nunca lhe deu a oportunidade de saber? O problema com você Daniel, é que manteve sua mulher tão protegida, que ela nunca pôde saber o que quer da vida!

Será que Jenny acreditava que ela quisesse ser algo mais, além de boa mãe e esposa?

—E tem mais uma coisa Jenny continuou, com a voz ríspida, — não descobri o que aconteceu por aqui que entristeceu as crianças, só sei que elas perceberam alguma coisa desagradável, e sei muito bem de quem é a culpa!

Uma pontada atravessou o coração de Rachel, a mesma sensação que tinha cada vez que se lembrava do telefonema de Mandy.

—Aceite meu conselho, filho —Jenny acrescentou, —e aja com muito cuidado daqui em diante, porque se algum dia Rachel...

Ela correu para o quarto. Não queria saber o futuro. O que estava acontecendo aquela noite já era o suficiente.

CAPÍTULO VI

Se algum dia Rachel o quê? Confusa com as palavras da sogra, foi para o banheiro se arrumar.

Se algum dia Rachel descobrisse sobre a outra mulher? Bem, já descobrira.

Se algum dia ela decidisse mudar? Com cinismo, olhou-se no espelho, e foi como ver uma total estranha.

Lá estava ela, escondida. Sem coragem de tomar banho, com medo de estragar o cabelo e a maquiagem. Tolice. Daniel sairia com ela só para acalmar a consciência culpada. Além do mais, ele achava que ia sair com a nova mulher que vira na sala e que era apenas uma ilusão atrás da qual Rachel queria se esconder!

Ouviu a porta do seu quarto abrir e fechar e o som dos passos de Daniel indo para a escada. Com um suspiro, estendeu um dos vestidos novos sobre a cama para decidir se ousaria vesti-lo. Era um vestido sexy, de renda cor de vinho e o forro de seda negra. Colo e ombros ficariam expostos, bem como as costas, porque o modelo tomara-que-caia era bem decotado atrás. Ao experimentá-lo na loja, a vendedora percebera sua indecisão por causa do decote e trouxera um bolero negro de veludo, de mangas longas, aberto na frente, deixando a curva sedutora dos seios exposta.

Não sabia se devia colocar o vestido novo ou o antigo pretinho que sempre usava quando saía com Daniel.

Kate entrou no quarto e parou na frente do vestido com um brilho no olhar.

—Vai usar este vestido, mamãe? — perguntou com doçura.

—Ainda não decidi querida, talvez eu deva usar o meu vestido preto...

—Não, mamãe! O papai vestiu smoking e está lindo demais. E depois, o vestido preto é tão sem graça!

—Que seja o novo, então.

A antiga Rachel também era sem graça, e a nova decidiu mudar. Arrumou-se e desceu.

Kate estava com a razão. A figura de Daniel era fascinante, não só pela roupa, mas pelo homem maduro e sensual que a vestia.

Ele estava de costas, servindo-se de um aperitivo, e não percebeu sua entrada na sala, deixando-a aliviada em ter algum tempo sozinha para acalmar o desejo que ele lhe provocava.

A imagem que Daniel projetava sempre impressionava as pessoas. Um homem confiante que também intimidava, pois não gostava de expor sua personalidade.

Rachel ficou intimidada pela primeira vez na vida. Na verdade, sempre pensara nele como o marido que amava. Agora, estava apreensiva na presença do homem com quem vivia há sete anos. Daniel era um estranho que ela amara e com quem se casara.

Será que ele tinha consciência de que ela não o conhecia de verdade? Que não sabia quem ele era, além das paredes seguras da casa?

Ele virou-se e viu Rachel, que sentiu uma pontada no coração ao perceber o olhar sem emoção que percorreu seu corpo e rosto. Reparou que Daniel escondia seus sentimentos ao correr o olhar desde o novo corte do cabelo, passando pelo rosto cuja beleza era realçada pela maquiagem e detendo-se no corpo. O modelo do vestido acentuava suas formas perfeitas e graciosas.

Então. sem aviso, ela notou um brilho de emoção antes que ele se fechasse outra vez. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber dor no olhar. Por que um olhar triste ao ver a esposa vestida para sair com ele? Talvez fosse apenas culpa. Ele sabia que Rachel jamais teria ido ao extremo de querer mudar tanto, se não a tivesse deixado insegura!

—Quer um drinque antes da sairmos?

Daniel não ia fazer nenhum comentário sobre sua aparência. Rachel sentiu-se apagar.

—Não, obrigada. Você.., reservou mesa em algum restaurante?

O sorriso enviesado parecia zombar dela por algum motivo.

—Reservei, Vamos então?

Sentiu-se estranha sentada ao lado dele na BMW esportiva. Sempre saíam com a família no carro dela, uma perua equipada para a segurança das crianças.

—Aonde vamos? — perguntou, desanimada. Daniel mencionou o restaurante de um dos clubes mais exclusivos de Londres como se fosse um lugar banal.

—A comida é ótima. Até para quem está sem apetite...

—Então já esteve lá?

—Umas duas vezes.

Com Lydia? O simples pensamento deixou-a retraída. Se Daniel percebeu, não demonstrou. Seu humor também não era dos melhores.

Chegaram ao clube e ele conduziu-a até o hall luxuoso.

—Boa noite, sr. Masterson.

Um homem apareceu do nada e inclinou-se para Rachel que lhe sorriu.

—Boa noite, Claude — Daniel falava com familiaridade. —Obrigado por ter conseguido a mesa de última hora.

—O senhor sabe como é. Para certas pessoas, sempre temos lugar. Por aqui, por favor...

Daniel conduziu-a pela cintura, num gesto íntimo. Rachel tentou não se impressionar com a elegância do local e entraram num restaurante diferente de tudo que ela já conhecera.

Nas ocasiões em que saíam para jantar, sempre freqüentavam restaurantes locais, vestindo roupas informais para dividir um prato e uma garrafa de vinho com intimidade.

No clube em que se encontravam, era impossível imaginar um jantar íntimo e informal.

—Você não gostou do lugar.

Ela ergueu o olhar para Daniel.

—Parece ser bem agradável.

—Agradável — ele repetiu com ironia. — Este é um dos restaurantes mais famosos de Londres e você chama de agradável.

—Desculpe. Acha que eu deveria estar impressionada com o local?

—Não.

—Ou com sua facilidade em conseguir um lugar sem reserva antecipada? —Cuidado Daniel, ou posso pensar que tentando chamar minha atenção. E

seria ridículo só de pensar, não é?

Ela relanceou o olhar pelo ambiente requintado, repleto de pessoas elegantes, e encarou-o.

—Francamente, seria. Pensei que soubéssemos que você nunca precisou fazer nada para me impressionar.

Ele estava impaciente.

—Rachel, eu não a trouxe aqui para discutir. Só queria...

—Um tratamento especial para mim? — ela perguntou, irônica.

—Não! Eu só queria te agradar, mimar você!

—Mostrando como é sua outra vida?

—Que outra vida? O que quer dizer?

—A vida da qual não sei nada. Na qual você se sente perfeitamente à vontade.

—Você queria ir a uma cantina vestida assim? Teve muito trabalho para criar uma nova imagem, Rachel. Este ambiente é ideal para ela. Você decide se quer ficar ou não.

Apesar de querer sair, percebeu, com tristeza, que o local combinava perfeitamente com Daniel.

—E você prefere a nova imagem? — perguntou, curiosa.

—Gostei do novo corte do cabelo, mas não sei se gosto do motivo que a levou a cortar. Gostei do vestido. É lindo, como deve saber, mas não gosto do que ele faz à mulher que eu...

A chegada de um garçom interrompeu-o. Ele colocou uma taça de aperitivo para cada um e ofereceu os cardápios.

Daniel agradeceu e dispensou-o de modo seco.

—Você foi rude com ele. Por que agiu assim?

—Porque ele me interrompeu quando eu tentava te elogiar.

—Se acha que foi elogio...

Ele sorriu, um pouco irritado.

—Muito bem, está difícil acertar o assunto com você, Rachel. — Ele inclinou-se depressa e pegou a mão dela. —Você é linda e não precisa que eu lhe diga. Por favor, não deixe de ser a mulher adorável que sempre foi, antes de resolver provar alguma coisa para mim!

—Eu não mudei para você, Daniel. Fiz por mim. Já estava mais que na hora de crescer.

—Oh, não, querida! Está errada! Eu...

—Que surpresa! Daniel Masterson em carne e osso! —Uma voz sardônica falou atrás da mesa.

—Droga! — Daniel sussurrou e apertou com mais força a mão de Rachel, antes de soltá-La. Com o rosto transformado numa máscara sem expressão, virou-se para o intruso.

—Zac ele levantou-se —, pensei que estivesse nos Estados Unidos.

Daniel afastou a cadeira para cumprimentar o outro homem. Rachel notou que ele devia ter a mesma idade de Daniel. Era atraente, loiro, com olhos verdes sagazes.

—Voltei há algum tempo. Parece que é você que está fora de circulação. —O olhar curioso e interessado pousou em Rachel. — Esta linda jovem seria a razão? O que aconteceu com a adorável L?...

—Minha esposa —Daniel interrompeu, antes que ele completasse o nome — Rachel.

Ela percebeu que Daniel relutou em liberar o espaço para que Zac a cumprimentasse.

—Este é Zac Callum. Usamos os serviços do mesmo escritório jurídico.

Zac lançou um olhar especulativo para Daniel e Rachel pensou tê-lo ouvido murmurar alguma coisa ao passar e abaixar-se para cumprimentá-la.

Não deu muita atenção, pois estava concentrada em lembrar de onde conhecia o nome. Ele era o cartunista político, mordaz e cruel, do jornal Sunday Globe. Era hábil em descobrir o ponto fraco das pessoas e transformá-las em motivos de chacota.

—Não me admira que Daniel tenha desaparecido nos últimos tempos. — Zac tomou a mão de Rachel nas suas e disse com voz sedutora: — Com certeza, seu gosto apurou muito, Daniel.

Ele se referia a Lydia. Rachel respondeu por Daniel, sem condições de falar, de tão tenso que estava.

—Obrigada. Conheço e aprecio seu trabalho, sr. Callum.

—Uma fã? Fale mais...

Ele ia puxar uma cadeira vazia quando uma voz seca interrompeu:

—Zac, querido, não está se esquecendo de nada?

Mostrando uma expressão de pesar para Rachel, ele virou-se para a mulher.

—Desculpe, mas precisa entender. Este é um momento para ser saboreado. Este homem, entre todos os homens, rendeu-se ao casamento. —Passou a mão pela cintura da mulher, puxando-a para mais perto. —Claire, apresento Daniel Masterson, de quem já ouviu falar, com certeza.

—E quem não ouviu? Todos nós esperamos em suspense pelo desfecho do caso Harvey.

O caso Harvey. Rachel baixou os olhos, pensando ser a única pessoa no mundo que não sabia como o caso era importante.

—Prazer em conhecê-lo — disse Claire.

Daniel cumprimentou-a com um sorriso distraído. Sua atenção estava concen-trada em Zac Cailum, que continuava a olhar para Rachel, sem disfarçar o interesse.

—Gostaríamos de sua companhia, mas, infelizmente, já fizemos o pedido — mentiu Daniel. —E... — ele não continuou, e ficou óbvio que não desejava intromissão.

—Não se preocupe. — Zac deu um sorriso malicioso. —Não queremos interromper os recém-casados.

Daniel abriu a boca para contestar, então percebeu o olhar de Rachel e calou-se.

Não! Os olhos dela imploraram. Não diga a verdade. Zac sabe a respeito de Lydia. Não permita que eu faça papel de tola, dizendo que é casado há sete anos, que tem filhos, quando ele sabe sobre sua amante!

Ele sorriu sem graça e desviou o olhar. Engoliu em seco, frustrado com a cena inesperada.

Então Daniel teve uma atitude estranha. Aproximou-se dela, segurou seu rosto nas mãos e, na frente da melhor e mais esnobe sociedade londrina, inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a com paixão.

Quando afastou-se, aparentava tanto pesar, que ela ficou com os olhos marejados.

—A lua-de-mel ainda não terminou — zombou Zac. —Vamos, Claire, creio que devemos deixar os dois pombinhos a sós.

—O que quer comer?

Sentindo-se desnorteada pelo beijo inesperado e a expressão reveladora nos olhos de Daniel, Rachel forçou-se a prestar atenção nas palavras dele. Ele voltara a sentar e olhava-a de modo intenso.

—Eu... — Olhou para o cardápio na sua frente, sem conseguir enxergar. O coração batia descompassado e seus lábios ansiavam por outro beijo. — Eu... não sei, peça para mim.

Com um sorriso, ele chamou o garçom e fez o pedido.

Rachel olhou pelo salão, mas as pessoas em volta estavam entretidas na própria conversa. Ninguém notara o beijo.

Controlou-se para falar sem emoção.

—De onde conhece Zac Callum?

—Ele herdou algumas empresas pequenas do pai. Como não queria trabalhar no ramo, vendeu-as para mim.

—Gosto do trabalho dele. Eu era muito boa em desenho e posso apreciar o dom que ele tem.

—Também gostou do charme dele, não é?

Rachel surpreendeu-se com o tom de ciúme na voz de Daniel.

—Foi por isso que me beijou daquele modo?

—Ele olhou para você com cobiça. Só quis deixar bem claro a quem você pertencia.

Ela era propriedade de Daniel, mas, aparentemente, ele não lhe pertencia.

—Neste seu mundo social existe alguém que saiba sobre mim e as crianças?

—Minha vida particular não é da conta de ninguém. Meu envolvimento com estas pessoas é puramente profissional. Agora vamos mudar de assunto? A não ser que tenha achado o charmoso Zac Callum mais agradável que minha companhia. Neste caso, posso chamá-lo de volta e vocês dois vão se deliciar alimentando o ego um do outro!

Oh! Ele estava doente de ciúme! Rachel sentiu-se mais confiante.

—Bem, pelo menos ele não criticou a companheira cada vez que ela abriu a boca — reprovou-o docemente, satisfeita ao ver que ele corava.

A entrada foi servida, acalmando o impulso de discussão que os dominava.

Daniel pedira uma mousse de salmão que Rachel comia deliciada, esquecida da falta de apetite. Quase no fim do prato, ele tocou gentilmente em sua mão.

—Rachel, vamos tentar fazer com que esta seja uma noite agradável para nós dois? Não quero discutir mais. Eu só desejo...

—Daniel, que prazer encontrá-lo aqui!

A expressão dele ficou irritada, e ela sentiu-se desapontada com a interrupção, pois era com prazer que percebia urgência em seu olhar.

Desta vez, ele nem se levantou para falar com o casal de meia-idade que parou ao lado da mesa. Também não apresentou Rachel. Apenas cumprimentou-os com fria educação e eles se afastarem depressa.

—Entende agora por que não gosto de trazer você a lugares como este? Ficamos sujeitos a interrupção a noite toda.

—E qual é o problema?

—Quando saio com você, quero tê-la só para mim. No fundo, ele tinha razão. Foram interrompidos pelo menos mais três vezes durante a refeição. Depois do café, Daniel levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ela.

—Venha. Vamos até a boate do clube. Pelo menos enquanto dançamos ninguém vai interromper.

Entraram em uma sala escura. Da entrada, Rachel enxergou apenas o outro lado, o bar e um pequeno palco onde um grupo de músicos tocava jazz.

Daniel conduziu-a até a pista e tomou-a nos braços. Na mesma hora foi assaltada pelo sentimento de estar nos braços de um estranho. Não evitou um suspiro. Eh; percebeu a tristeza e fez mais pressão na mão que segurava. A outra mão dele subiu da cintura para as costas, por dentro do bolero, para aproximá-la mais e então parou. Ambos ficaram imóveis quando os dedos entraram em contato com a pele nua e quente.

Rachel esquecera o modelo do vestido até aquele momento. Tentou afastar-se, mas ele não permitiu e puxou-a ainda mais perto.

—Déjà vu — sussurrou em seu ouvido, e ela engasgou ao perceber o significado.

A primeira vez que dançaram, usava uma mini blusa sob a qual ele também enfiara os dedos, provocando o mesmo frêmito de desejo.

Dançaram colados, a mão de Daniel acariciando suas costas num movimento sensual.

Ela quase podia escutar-lhe as batidas do coração enquanto uma onda de calor e desejo inundava seu corpo. Percebeu o sexo de Daniel contra o ventre e suspirou. A cabeça morena inclinou-se e ele roçou os lábios em seu pescoço.

—Nada mudou entre nós. Depois de tantos anos, ainda temos este incrível efeito um sobre o outro.

Ele tinha razão. Com um suspiro, Rachel permitiu-se fazer o que mais ansiava e ergueu os lábios para beijá-lo.

Pela primeira vez, depois de várias semanas, fazia um movimento voluntário na direção dele. Daniel tremia.

—Vamos para casa — ele disse com a voz rouca de desejo. —Quero muito mais que dançar com você.

Então uma voz familiar e cruel se intrometeu, e Rachel sentiu o coração fraquejar.

—Ora, ora, se não é o dom-juan em pessoa, com uma nova conquista...

Rachel fechou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz e baixou a cabeça no ombro de um Daniel, estático.

—Ei, querida, não sabe que ele é casado? — provocou a voz cruel.

Sem dúvida, Mandy não a reconhecera.

—Há sete longos anos — ela continuou, sem piedade.

—Com uma mocinha bonita, mas sem graça, que está em casa cuidando dos três filhos, enquanto o marido faz charme para qualquer mulher que se ofereça.

—Ah, qualquer uma não, Amanda — Daniel interrompeu cínico. — Afinal de contas, sempre desprezei você.

Então Mandy tentara seduzir Daniel? Rachel encarou o olhar sarcástico do marido e entendeu por que os dois se detestavam.

—Os homens devem tomar cuidado com mulheres repudiadas, Daniel. Afinal, o desprezo transforma-se em nossa arma mais destrutiva.

—Que você usou com perícia, direto no alvo mais fraco!

—E, por falar nisso, como está a pobre Rachel? Ela sabe que você já arranjou uma substituta para Lydia?

Rachel ouvira o suficiente. Livrando-se do abraço apertado de Daniel, virou-se e encarou a ex-melhor amiga com frieza. O rosto de Mandy ficou pálido e, sem mais uma palavra, ela virou as costas e foi embora.

O fim da noite revelou-se um desastre. Em silêncio, o casal deixou o clube e andou até o carro.

No caminho, Rachel não se conteve.

—Quanto tempo?

—Anos.

—Chegou a ter alguma coisa com ela? — perguntou, observando as mãos dele crispadas na direção, sentindo-se ofendido, mas aceitando o direito que ela tinha de saber.

—Não, nem em pensamento.

— Por quê?

—Ela me deixa gelado.

—Então, por que não me contou nada?

—Para arruinar a confiança que depositava na sua melhor amiga? Rachel, sempre deixei bem claro que nunca suportei Mandy.

—Eu sei, mas também nunca desencorajou nossa amizade. Uma palavra que me dissesse a respeito de como ela estava me usando para te abordar, e esta cena ridícula teria sido evitada.

—Acha que eu teria coragem de contar, sabendo como você ficaria magoada? — A expressão dele era preocupada.

—Seria muita maldade da minha parte.

Sem ao menos falar com Jenny, Rachel subiu para o quarto assim que chegou em casa.

—Estou com dor de cabeça, por favor, desculpe-se com sua mãe por mim.

Na verdade, não era só a cabeça que doía. Quando Daniel entrou no quarto depois de ter levado a mãe para casa, ela ainda estava acordada, mas fingiu dormir e concentrou a atenção nos movimentos dele.

Ele foi para a cama nu, como sempre dormia. Deitou de costas, com as mãos servindo de apoio para a cabeça, e ficou olhando o teto escuro, enquanto Rachel ficava imóvel a seu lado. No fundo de seu coração ferido, ela desejava que o destino mudasse e desaparecesse com as últimas semanas.

Ficaram muito tempo imóveis, em silêncio, até que a tensão tornou-se insuportável. Daniel deu um suspiro e virou-se para alcançá-la. Rachel se entregou com avidez, e fizeram um amor desesperado e silencioso.

Lydia apareceu como um fantasma, esfriando seu corpo quando acreditava estar chegando ao clímax. Daniel percebeu a mudança e ficou imóvel, obser-vando-a lutar com a assombração que a magoava.

Rachel lutou com todas as suas forças, os olhos apertados contra as lágrimas, os lábios insaciáveis e as mãos travadas nos ombros de Daniel. Sentiu o corpo pronto e percebeu que conseguira afastar Lydia. Com um tremor, puxou-o pelo quadril.

—Rachel —ele sussurrou ao penetrá-la. Apenas Rachel, inúmeras vezes, compreendendo que ela lutara e vencera a batalha por causa dele.

Quando acabou, ela sentiu-se solitária e vazia.

Daniel ficou muito ocupado com outro caso e precisou passar algumas noite fora de casa. Estava negociando com uma pequena construtora perto de Huddersfield.

Apesar de acreditar, Rachel atormentou-se com idéias que sabia serem injustas. Ele não fez comentários, compreendendo o que se passava em sua mente. Queria a confiança que ela não conseguia mais ter, o que contribuiu para que o casamento continuasse em crise durante semanas.

Uma tarde, leu uma notícia no jornal que deixou-a inquieta. Zac Callum faria uma palestra aquela noite sobre seu trabalho, na escola de Artes, e a entrada era aberta a todos os interessados.

Como Daniel estava fora, decidiu pedir para a mãe ficar com as crianças e participar. No fundo, compreendia que a necessidade de ferir o marido era maior que a vontade de assistir à palestra.

Culpa dele, Rachel pensou ao estacionar o carro. O fato de saber que ele sentia ciúme de alguém como Zac Callum a incentivara a sair de casa.

Sentou-se no fundo da sala, sem esperar que Zac a reconhecesse ou lembrasse dela. O encontro entre eles fora breve. Mas ele reconheceu-a e lembrou-se na hora. Caminhava para o palco, relanceando o olhar sorridente pela platéia, quando a viu. Parou, encarou-a, e Rachel corou ao ser alvo do sorriso de reconhecimento na frente de todos. Sorriu de volta com timidez e afundou-se na poltrona.

A palestra começou, e logo sentiu-se relaxada, a atenção fixa no modo inteligente e sutil como Zac conduzia o assunto. Várias vezes, ele notou que ela acompanhava as risadas com a platéia e lançou-lhe olhares de reconhecimento, que fizeram bem ao seu ego tão magoado nas últimas semanas.

A palestra terminou e, antes que tivesse tempo de se levantar, Zac aproximou-se.

—Rachel, que gentileza ter vindo!

—Adorei a palestra — disse com um sorriso tímido. —Foi empolgante.

—Você estuda aqui?

—Não!

Ela corou. Não lhe ocorrera que ele pudesse supor que fosse uma estudante. Lembrou-se então que vestia calça jeans desbotada e um suéter de linha, além de estar sem maquiagem.

—Moramos aqui perto. Li sobre a palestra no jornal e decidi vir em cima da hora.

—Veio sozinha?

—Sim, Daniel está viajando a negócios.

—Ah! Está interessada em política? — ele perguntou, com um sorriso estranho.

—Em arte, caricatura. Eu desenhava bem, acredite ou não, quando tinha tempo, antes de ser esposa e mãe.

Droga! Zac acreditava que era recém-casada. Agora olhava para ela com expressão confusa. Por sorte, foram interrompidos por um estudante que queria fazer algumas perguntas.

Rachel decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade e ir embora.

Virou-se, mas seu braço foi seguro por Zac.

—Não vá. Preciso me despedir dos organizadores e, se puder me esperar, gostaria de tomar um drinque com você, num pub que aqui perto.

Rachel hesitou. Sair com um homem que não era seu marido para tomar um aperitivo? As pessoas achavam normal. Daniel fazia isso o tempo todo! Queria saber mais sobre o trabalho que ele desenvolvia e resolveu aceitar o convite.

—Obrigada, vou esperar na porta.

Para sua surpresa, foi Zac que hesitou, e o mesmo olhar especulativo da primeira vez que se encontraram passou pelos olhos dele. Logo concordou e soltou seu braço.

—Encontro você em cinco minutos.

Passaram uma hora agradável. O lugar estava lotado com os participantes da palestra, e sentaram-se nas banquetas do bar.

A conversa fluiu de modo agradável e interessante. Zac permitiu que Rachel falasse sem interrompê-la, e ela, que estava tímida em princípio, colocou as idéias com facilidade.

O nome de Daniel só foi mencionado na hora de partirem.

—Há quanto tempo está casada? — Zac perguntou.

—Sete anos. Temos três filhos, dois garotos e uma menina. E não pense que é só o que fazemos. Sammy e Kate são gêmeos.

Ele sorriu com o gracejo.

—Quero me desculpar pela primeira vez que nos encontramos.

Zac falava de sua menção à outra mulher com Daniel. Rachel sentiu uma pontada no peito, e não aceitou as desculpas.

—Não é preciso. Você foi apenas franco. Eu e Daniel e que agimos errado. Boa noite, Zac — ela acrescentou, antes que ele pudesse falar. Não queria conversar sobre aquela noite, nem saber a opinião dele. — Gostei muito da companhia, obrigada.

Caminharam até o estacionamento..

—Escute, estou pensando em ministrar um curso de caricatura aqui na escola, durante doze semanas, uma noite por semana. Estaria interessada em participar? — ele perguntou.

—Não sei. Acredita que haja interesse suficiente na escola, para valer a pena para você?

Ele riu da ingenuidade dela. Sendo uma celebridade, o interesse das pessoas em seu trabalho era o de menos. Fariam o curso porque Zac Callum seria o professor.

—Tenho certeza de que vai gostar, Rachel — disse com suavidade. —Prometo para você.

Com uma sensação estranha no estômago, percebeu outra intenção nas palavras de Zac, que não escondeu a atração que sentia.

Encorajaria o relacionamento mesmo sabendo do perigo potencial que havia? Não, sua vida já estava bem complicada. Era uma pena, pois, apesar de o professor não atraí-ia, a idéia do curso de caricatura era tentadora.

—Pode me avisar quando decidir e pensarei a respeito.

—Zac Callum dando um curso na Escola de Artes? Por que ele haveria de se importar com os estudantes daqui?

—Daniel perguntou, com um sorriso de escárnio.

—Talvez porque ele se importe com as pessoas — Rachel respondeu, ofendida com o tom de voz.

O fato de ter saído uma noite sem seu conhecimento, ainda mais para ver Zac Callum, irritou Daniel.

—E como soube que ele faria a palestra?

—Li no jornal. Você já comeu? — ela perguntou, para mudar de assunto. — Quer que eu prepare um lanche?

—Não! Quero falar sobre sua saída com Zac Callum —ele rosnou.

—Eu não saí com ele! Apenas assisti a uma palestra! O que está tentando dizer, Daniel? Que foi um meio que arrumamos para nos encontrar?

Era exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

Ele é bem capaz disso! Não disfarçou o interesse desde o primeiro momento que a viu!

Meu Deus! O poderoso Daniel Masterson demonstrava receio que sua jovem esposa quisesse outro homem!

—Você é a pessoa não confiável neste casamento, Daniel —ela lembrou-o com rispidez. — Não eu!

—Mas você pode querer se vingar.

—Eu acho que sua consciência culpada está te deixando paranóico. Não faça comparação entre nós.

Deliberadamente, ignorou a voz em sua mente, dizendo que não estava sendo sincera.

—Não estou comparando — ele disse, a caminho do bar para se servir de um uísque.

—Então o que estava fazendo?

—Na verdade.., na verdade eu não tenho a menor idéia. Está mesmo decidida a fazer o curso?

—Não vai querei bancar o marido dominador e me impedir se eu decidir fazer, não é?

—Se eu tentar convencê-la a não fazer, vai me dar ouvidos?

—Não.

Ele baixou a cabeça

—Então não vale a pena tentar, não é mesmo?

Daniel saiu da sala deixando-a num turbilhão de emoções. Mágoa. Qualquer que fosse o relacionamento com ele: brigando, fazendo amor ou até ignorando, cada vez que ele se afastava só conseguia sentir mágoa.

Passara tantos anos vivendo para ele, que não sabia viver para si mesma.

Por isso, decidiu fazer o curso quando Zac ligou, avisando que estava tudo resolvido.

Algumas semanas mais tarde, ela saiu de casa para a primeira aula. Daniel não disse urna palavra, mas ela sabia sua opinião. Quando voltou, ele nem esperou pela escuridão do quarto para procurá-la. Tão logo entrou em casa, tomou-a nos braços e levou-a para cama e, apesar de estarem famintos de desejo, mais uma vez ela não chegou ao clímax.

O dom de Rachel para a caricatura desabrochou com as aulas, e até Daniel se divertia com os desenhos que ela fazia das crianças.

Zac era sempre encorajador. Durante as aulas não fazia referências pessoais. Só quando iam até o pub para um aperitivo depois do curso é que dava um jeito de sentar a seu lado e mostrar o interesse crescente. A maior parte do tempo, Rachel tentava ignorar, queria apenas aprender tudo que ele tinha para ensinar sobre desenho. Seu medo era ter de desistir se ele se tornasse inconveniente.

O Natal estava próximo e Rachel ficou ocupada com os preparativos. Compras, decoração e a ceia que fez aos poucos e congelou, enchendo a casa com aromas tentadores a cada dia.

Daniel estava mais ocupado e preocupado. A única concessão que fazia era saírem algumas noites. Iam ao cinema, teatro, clube e restaurantes. Ela manteve o corte de cabelo, mas usava as roupas sofisticadas só para algum programa especial.

A vida corria normal, mas a tensão no casamento afetou o comportamento de Rachel. Cansava-se facilmente, irritava-se com pequenas bobagens e chorava sem motivo aparente. A família se preocupava e ansiava pela antiga e calorosa pessoa que conheciam.

Uma noite, quando ia sair para o curso, o carro não quis pegar. Daniel trabalhava em Huddersfield e só voltaria tarde. Jenny ficara com as crianças. Uma chuva de granizo caía, e Rachel olhou relutante para a casa, O certo seria entrar e chamar um táxi, mas estranhamente não queria voltar agora que tinha escapado. Percebeu que estava vendo seu próprio lar como uma prisão emocional.

Com um suspiro, colocou o capuz do pesado casaco e andou até a pista para tomar um ônibus. Chegou no curso molhada até os ossos, o cabelo encharcado e o rosto branco de frio. Os amigos de classe começaram a ajudá-la. Uma enxugou seu cabelo com uma toalha de papel enquanto outro tirou suas botas e as meias molhadas.

—Meias de homem — alguém gritou, fingindo estar horrorizado. — A bela dama usa meias grossas de homem por dentro das botas femininas!

Todos riram e Rachel também, sentindo-se solta e livre pela primeira vez em semanas. Sua blusa estava molhada e Zac tirou o próprio suéter de lã preta para ela vestir. As garotas da classe fizeram uma barreira protetora contra os olhares masculinos.

Quando ficou pronta, as roupas molhadas foram colocadas na frente do aquecedor e Rachel não vestia nada além da lingerie, sob o suéter que batia em seus joelhos.

A aula acabou e as roupas continuavam úmidas. Zac ofereceu uma carona direto para sua casa em vez de irem ao pub, e Rachel aceitou, apesar de ficar alerta com a expressão dele.

Entraram no carro esportivo e ela relaxou, confortada pelo ar quente.

—Está melhor? — ele perguntou.

—Sim, desculpe fazê-lo perder o aperitivo.

—Não tem problema, prefiro ficar aqui com você — ele disse com a voz rouca.

Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo.

—Na próxima pode virar à esquerda. — Ela mudou de assunto.

—O que Daniel acha de você estar comigo toda quarta-feira à noite?

Rachel engoliu em seco. Não queria falar sobre Daniel, nem baixar sua guarda.

—Ele me dá o maior apoio — disse, rindo da mentira. Daniel detestava que ela fizesse o curso e detestava vê-la sempre com o caderno de desenho na mão, lembrando-o quem era o responsável por sua volta às artes.

—Mas ainda não fez nenhuma caricatura dele. Já desenhou todos da família, menos Daniel.

—Ele não é um bom modelo —ela disse. — Agora pode seguir reto até a próxima bifurcação.

—Daniel? Pois acho que ele é o modelo ideal, um demônio nos negócios e um homem comum em casa. Um ótimo tema para uma caricatura misturando os dois.

Não concordou. No momento, não via nada de engraçado em Daniel. Há algum tempo teria se deliciado fazendo a caricatura dele, agora não mais.

—Um dia desses vou fazer. —Chegamos. Minha casa é aquela branca com a BMW preta na frente.

Daniel já estava em casa. Sentiu um arrepio que não era de frio.

Zac parou e desligou o carro. Podiam escutar o barulho da chuva nos vidros. Ele virou-se no banco para olhar Rachel e ela encarou-o.

—Bem, obrigada pela carona — disse, sem fazer nenhum movimento para sair do carro. Sentia-se presa numa armadilha pela expressão de Zac, pelo calor do carro e pela própria sensação de desejo.

—Foi um prazer — ele disse, ausente.

A mente dele estava longe, procurando no rosto de Rachel um sentimento que ela não sabia se aparentava ou não. Logo percebeu que sim, pois Zac inclinou-se e beijou seus lábios com suavidade. Não correspondeu nem se afastou. A mão dele acariciou seu rosto, o polegar tocando seus lábios para que abrissem. Subitamente, ela teve certeza que não era o que queria e afastou-se. Ele deixou-a ir, encostando-se no assento e olhando-a através dos olhos semicerrados.

—Desculpe — ela murmurou, confusa.

—Do quê?

Rachel não conseguiu responder, só queria estar fora do carro e começou a abrir a porta.

—Você quis ser beijada, Rachel — Zac disse com suavidade. —Não importa o que pense, lembre-se de que desejou o beijo tanto quanto eu.

Ele tinha razão, e ela corou de culpa. Quisera o beijo para sentir como seriam outros lábios que não os de Daniel sobre os seus.

Agora sentia-se infantil e irritada por ter deixado acontecer. Não queria que Zac pensasse que haveria lugar para ele em sua vida. Daniel era o único homem que amava. Que droga! Amava-o com mais paixão a cada dia!

Correu para a casa debaixo da chuva e só então pensou se Daniel vira sua chegada. Olhou para as janelas e não viu movimento atrás das cortinas. Com certeza, ele esperava que ela viesse de ônibus e não deu atenção ao barulho do carro de Zac.

Daniel não estava na sala. A porta de escritório permanecia aberta e nem sinal dele. Rachel encontrou-o na cozinha.

—Chegou mais cedo do que eu esperava — ela disse casualmente ao entrar.

Charmoso, vestindo jeans e uma camiseta preta, ele ignorou o comentário dela e suas mãos tremeram um pouco ao colocar água na chaleira.

—Chamei um táxi para levar minha mãe. Ela ficou preocupada ao ver seu carro na porta e você desaparecida. Poderia ter avisado que mudou de idéia.

—O carro não pegava, então decidi ir de ônibus. Não imaginei que Jenny fosse ficar preocupada. —Amanhã ligo para me desculpar.

Silêncio.

Daniel parecia concentrado na preparação do chá e nem lhe dirigiu o olhar. Rachel percebeu que ele estava bravo por algum motivo. Teria visto algo?

—Estou ensopada — disse num esforço para parecer normal e corando de culpa. —Vou subir e tomar um banho quente. Você já comeu? Posso fazer seu jantar...

—Não! — falou com tanta violência que ela afastou-se.

Observou-o recuperar o controle e respirar fundo.

—Não — repetiu devagar. —Eu já jantei, obrigado.

Ela sentiu um frio na espinha, sem saber se era medo ou culpa.

Subiu e deitou-se, preparada para enfrentar Daniel quando subisse para o quarto. Ele não subiu. Daniel não entrou no quarto aquela noite.

CAPÍTULO VIII

A partir daquela noite a vida do casal transformou-se num inferno. Não sabendo como contornar a situação sem confessar o que acontecera entre ela e Zac, Rachel sentia-se perdida. Daniel mal conversava e nunca mais fizeram amor.

As crianças, afetadas também pela desestruturação do casamento, estavam impossíveis. Rachel afirmava que a agitação devia-se à chegada das festas, mas, no fundo, sabia que a culpa era sua e de Daniel.

Um dia, na semana anterior ao Natal, acordou doente. Passou o dia enjoada e atordoada, com a cabeça explodindo. A noite, em meio a algazarra da crianças, ouviu Daniel entrar e ficou feliz por passar-lhe a responsabilidade e atirar-se na cama.

—Por que não me telefonou? — ele perguntou, enquanto ela subia para o quarto. —Eu teria vindo na hora se me avisasse que não se sentia bem.

Rachel murmurou qualquer resposta e foi para a cama. Nem ao menos pensara em chamá-lo. Em sete anos de casamento, jamais ligara para seu escritório. Ele ligava com freqüência para saber como estavam, mas Rachel nunca quis incomodá-lo. Mais uma vez, percebeu a barreira entre marido e pai e o homem de negócios, e não lembrou ao menos um dia que Daniel a tivesse cruzado voluntariamente.

No escuro do quarto, notou que ele acalmara as crianças.

A casa estava silenciosa, sem um ruído que perturbasse seu repouso.

Acordou no dia seguinte com Daniel a seu lado, segurando uma xícara fumegante.

—Achei que poderia fazer bem... Como está se sentindo hoje?

—Melhor — ela disse, erguendo o corpo com cuidado. Afastou o cabelo do rosto pálido antes de pegar a xícara e murmurou: —Obrigada.

—Posso tirar o dia de folga e trabalhar aqui de casa se você quiser...

—Não é necessário. Estou um pouco fraca, mas dou conta da casa.

Daniel parecia relutante em continuar.

—Sabe... acho que é melhor não ir ao curso esta noite, pelo menos até melhorar...

—Planejamos uma festa de Natal esta noite — ela informou da maneira mais natural possível. —Depois da aula, Zac vai nos levar ao clube e não quero perder a comemoração.

Conseguiu desafiá-lo mais uma vez e notou o esforço que Daniel fez para se acalmar. Por fim, ele falou.

—Vamos ver como se sente mais tarde.

Subitamente, Rachel quis que ele ficasse por perto. Inventou logo um assunto.

—Meus pais vêm para o Natal, como sempre, mas temos um problema este ano. Eles sempre ficavam no quarto de Michael, não sei como vamos fazer agora.

—O que quer que eu faça? Perdi a conta das vezes que sugeri mudarmos para uma casa maior e você nem quis discutir o assunto. Agora quem tem de resolver o assunto é você. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Rachel olhou desapontada enquanto ele saía do quarto.

Mesmo sem vontade e indisposta, ela foi para o curso. Estava tão brava com Daniel, que não quis lhe dar a satisfação de ficar em casa.

Não aproveitou a noite. O estômago ainda incomodava e a cabeça concentrava-se em milhões de providências para tomar na casa. Sentia-se cansada e tensa e, para completar, Zac passou a aula inteira encarando-a de modo perturbador.

Desde a primeira noite em que se encontraram, ele só a via com roupa esportiva. Para a comemoração da turma, usou um vestido preto,justo e curto, provocando comentários dos amigos brincalhões. Zac ficou mais elegante vestido com um terno escuro e uma bela gravata de seda.

Seus olhares eram provocantes, como se lembrassem o beijo no carro. Rachel só queria esquecer, o que não era difícil. O pior era a culpa que sentia, não o beijo.

Depois da aula, foram à discoteca do clube. Ficaram no mezanino de onde se via toda a pista de dança. A música alta impedia a conversa, mas Rachel teria adorado a noitada em outra ocasião. Há tempos Daniel só a levava a lugares calmos, com música suave, e ela gostava de danceterias.

Seu estado físico não contribuiu para que aproveitasse. O enjôo continuava e a música feria seus ouvidos. Zac encostou a cadeira bem perto e monopolizou sua atenção. Com o som alto, ela inclinava-se para ouvir o que ele dizia, ficando com o corpo muito perto dele.

Ele começou a tocá-la esporadicamente. Nada muito acintoso. Um toque no braço, no cabelo. Sem saber como livrar-se da situação, aceitou a sugestão para dançar. Pelo menos a música era rápida o suficiente para ficarem separados.

Desceram e, na pista, ele tomou-a nos braços.

—Não, Zac!

—Que tolice Rachel, é apenas uma dança.

Ambos sabiam que não era e, se não colocasse um ponto final nas pretensões dele, seria mesmo culpada de trair Daniel.

—Não! — ela repetiu firme.

Foi loucura ter continuado o curso depois do beijo. Desde o dia da palestra, soube que ele a queria. E Rachel só queria Daniel. Ela o amava tanto e estava tão ferida, que sentiu vontade de chorar.

Zac a seguiu quando se dirigiu ao hall de entrada. Foi até os telefones e ligou para vários pontos de táxi, sem conseguir nenhum. Desesperada, ligou para casa e sentiu um nó no estômago ao ouvir a voz impaciente de Daniel.

—Sou eu — ela murmurou.

Houve uma longa pausa até Daniel resolver falar.

—Qual é o problema?

—Não posso ir para casa, não consigo achar um táxi nos pontos... O que devo fazer?

Simples assim. Voltou a fazer o papel da antiga Rachel. Qualquer problema, fale com Daniel; ele tem a solução. Depois de um silêncio demorado, ele finalmente disse:

—O seu Romeu não pode lhe dar uma carona?

—Ele não é meu Romeu e... de qualquer modo, eu... —mudou as palavras para que Daniel não soubesse que queria evitar Zac. —Não posso pedir que deixe uma festa tão animada só porque cansei. Será que pode vir me pegar, Daniel?

—E as crianças? Quer que fiquem aqui sozinhas enquanto vou te buscar? — ele perguntou com sarcasmo.

—Oh! — Sentiu-se tola outra vez. Nem pensara no problema, apenas o jogara nas mãos de quem sempre resolvia tudo.

—Tudo bem, peço para Zac me levar.

—Espere, ligarei para minha mãe vir para casa e vou te buscar. Ela já deve estar dormindo, o que sem dúvida vai deixá-la chateada, mas...

—Não! Não quero dar tanto trabalho. Pode deixar que Zac me leva com prazer. — Ela bateu o telefone antes que Daniel pudesse responder.

—Não teve sorte? — Zac estava perto, olhando-a curioso.

Rachel não sabia se ele ouvira a conversa e também não se importava.

—Não. —Vou chamar novamente um dos pontos e entrar na fila de espera.

—Eu te levo — ele ofereceu.

Apesar de não querer a companhia dele, também não queria ficar no clube mais uma hora, que era o tempo de espera para os táxis. Zac tomou a decisão, segurando-a pelo pulso.

—Vamos lá, Rachel, vou levar você.

Abatida pelo stress emocional que já durava meses, ela não resistiu.

Pegaram os casacos e foram para o estacionamento. O carro deslizava pela pista coberta de gelo.

—Por que ainda está com aquele egoísta? — ele perguntou de chofre.

—E vocês homens não são todos iguais? — Rachel provocou.

—Não como Daniel. Ainda me custa a acreditar que é casado com você! Ele combina mais com uma Lydia Marsden qualquer.

Mesmo sem saber como era Lydia para poder julgar, Rachel reconheceu a verdade com um suspiro de tristeza. O fantasma dela entrava em seu quarto todas as noites, e já era difícil de lidar, não queria ver nunca o rosto da mulher.

—E Mandy Saies também — ele continuou. — Foi uma revelação e tanto naquele encontro que tiveram na boate do clube.

—Você ouviu o que ela disse?

—Querida, metade da boate ouviu, e ficamos todos chocados ao saber que o jovem e bem-sucedido empresário tinha uma esposa e três filhos. Aposto que Lydia ficou abalada ao descobrir. Ela estava a fim de se casar com Daniel. Ninguém faria par mais perfeito para uma advogada em ascensão como ela.

Então Lydia era uma advogada e não a secretária de Daniel como presumira. A novidade surpreendeu-a. Uma coisa era imaginar uma simples secretária como rival, mas competir com uma advogada?

Como se estivesse pensando sobre o mesmo assunto, Zac perguntou, curioso:

—Se está casada há sete anos, quer dizer que conheceu Daniel antes do sucesso meteórico que alcançou. E no que se transformou, Rachel? Numa parasita sem vida própria?

O insulto era merecido, mas doeu em seu coração, pois tocou direto na verdade que começava a compreender.

—É melhor parar o carro. Vou descer antes que diga alguma coisa que me faça perder a cabeça — ela falou, ríspida.

Para sua consternação, foi o que ele fez. Estacionou no meio-fio e virou-se para ela com expressão irritada.

—E o que me diz do jogo que tem feito comigo nessas últimas semanas? Meu Deus, nunca tive a menor chance com você, não é?

—Não — ela respondeu com honestidade.

—Que droga, por que não me impediu de chegarmos a esse ponto?

—Que ponto? Não houve nada entre nós além de um simples beijo numa noite chuvosa!

—O que estava havendo entre nós era muito mais que um simples beijo, e você sabe muito bem! Mas, para você, era apenas um jogo. Percebeu meu interesse e resolveu se divertir por um tempo. Por quê? Seu ego estava muito em baixa?

Rachel tentou abrir o cinto de segurança e sair depressa. Zac apertou seu braço, impedindo-a.

—Ah, não! Não pense que vai escapar assim tão fácil. Beijou-a com violência. Assim que se viu livre, ela saiu do carro e bateu a porta com força. Zac saiu cantando os pneus, deixando-a imóvel na calçada gelada.

Rachel levou a mão ao lábio inferior, cortado pela brutalidade do beijo. Ao inferno com ele! Queria apenas voltar para sua vida de conto de fadas sem acontecimentos desagradáveis. Odiava todos eles: Mandy por ter contado, Daniel por ter traído, Lydia por ter seduzido e principalmente a si mesma, por ter sido ingênua.

Como já estava perto, resolveu ir andando. Chegou em casa sentindo agulhadas de frio e dor nos pés. Assim que entrou, tirou os sapatos de salto alto, grata pelo calor e conforto.

Já era uma hora da manhã. Entrou no quarto e nem se importou em procurar Daniel. Estava deprimida o suficiente para evitar começar uma nova discussão e ele também nem se preocupara em ir a seu encontro quando chegou.

Mas Rachel errou em seu julgamento de que Daniel iria ignorá-la. Vestia a camisola quando ele entrou no quarto com os sapatos de salto alto pendurados nos dedos.

—Você esqueceu de trazer — ele disse, e soltou os sapatos no chão.

—Não esqueci! Apenas ficaram no mesmo lugar onde foram tirados.

Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama para massagear os pés doloridos, a cabeça baixa e o cabelo cobrindo seu rosto.

—Ele não trouxe você até a porta de casa.

Fora espionada por trás das cortinas mais uma vez?

—E quem disse que ele me trouxe, afinal?

—Não daria tempo de andar todo o caminho. Tiveram uma discussão amorosa?

Daniel começou a perder o controle.

—Pode ter sido —Rachel falou a caminho do banheiro.

Ele que pensasse o que quisesse, não se importava com mais nada!

Dominado pela fúria, agarrou-a pelo ombro e virou-a de frente.

—E qual foi o assunto da discussão? Você não quis ir ao apartamento dele? O que houve Rachel, não estava disposta?

Tudo que ela conseguia sentir era angústia e amargura contra os homens em geral.

—Quem disse que não estive lá até agora? Eu poderia ter ligado de qualquer lugar, como é que você saberia?

O rosto dele ficou lívido e as mãos apertaram-na com força. Seus olhos percorreram Rachel como se procurassem uma prova do que ela sugeria.

—Ele feriu seu lábio!

—E você está machucando meus braços! — ela gritou, sem conseguir se desvencilhar.

—Rachel, como teve coragem de fazer isto?

Finalmente, depois de meses, as emoções de ambos explodiram.

—Quer mesmo saber? Então vamos trocar. Você me conta como foi com Lydia e eu conto como foi com Zac!

—Meu Deus! Pare com isso! — Ele fechou os olhos e seu rosto transformou-se com a dor.

—Eu te desprezo, sabia? — ela murmurou com amargura e entrou no banheiro.

Saiu mais calma, e viu Daniel sentado na beirada da cama, com a cabeça enterrada nas mãos. Uma visão triste como tudo que acontecia nos últimos meses. Não se lembrava de um dia alegre, cheio de risos dentro de casa.

—Quero me deitar —ela disse, recusando-se a sentir pena. Daniel não se moveu. Depois de um longo minuto, porque ele estava magoado e ela o amava tanto, Rachel deu um gemido e ajoelhou-se na frente dele.

—Quer mesmo saber o que aconteceu esta noite? Zac quis ficar comigo e eu o rejeitei, em troca, ele me atormentou falando de Lydia. Lydia — ela repetiu, arrasada. —A famosa advogada que combina mais com Daniel Masterson do que a patética Rachel!

—Isto não é verdade — ele murmurou, tenso.

—Não? Os olhos dela ficaram marejados. Pois eu acho que é. Você deslanchou e tomou um caminho, Daniel, enquanto eu fiquei para trás. Estamos nos distanciando, e por isso acredito que as Lydias da vida combinam com você muito mais do que eu!

Para sua surpresa, ele riu, sacudindo a cabeça como se não acreditasse no que dissera.

—Parece que eu quero combinar com outra pessoa? Minhas malas estão prontas? Rachel, por pior que seja meu erro, não quero sair de casa, não quero deixar você!

—Lydia — ela sussurrou — ela é...

—Ao inferno com Lydia! O problema não é ela. É um assunto entre nós dois saber se ainda podemos ficar juntos.

Eu sei que só está comigo porque tem a consciência culpada, Daniel.

—Com certeza, tenho — ele disse, com amargura. —Mas não pense que sou alguma espécie de mártir para viver sofrendo. Se eu não achasse que nosso casamento vale a pena, já teria ido embora há mu e tempo: Pode estar certa! Se quer saber por que ainda estou aqui...

Daniel segurou o rosto de Rachel e beijou-a com paixão, depois continuou com a voz embargada.

—Eu te quero. —Para mim, estar com você nunca é o suficiente. Mesmo depois de sete anos, meu corpo enrijece de desejo só de olhar para você. —Meu Deus, eu nem mesmo consigo me controlar, faço amor sabendo que não te satisfaço mais!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça desgostoso e continuou:

—Mas por que você não me mandou embora, Rachel? Eu te magoei, destruí sua confiança na vida, por que ainda está comigo?

—Eu... — Não, a resposta iria deixá-la ainda mais humilhada.

—Então, é o que deseja? Quer que eu vá embora?

—Não — ela disse baixinho, com vontade de chorar.

—E por que não? Como consegue conviver comigo na mesma casa, na mesma cama, fazendo amor com você? Como?

"Porque eu te amo, seu bobo", ela pensou e não conseguiu mais controlar as lágrimas.

Daniel deu um suspiro e abraçou-a com força, apertando-a de encontro ao corpo e falou em seu ouvido.

—Ainda pensa que estamos nos distanciando? — disse com voz sensual.

Beijou-a com ardor, sem lhe dar chance de pensar ou retrucar, até que ela sentiu-se derreter de desejo. A voz dele tirou-a do sonho no qual mergulhara.

—Deixou que aquele sem-vergonha tocasse em você? Deixou? — ele repetiu, quando ela ficou muda. — Eu quero saber! Preciso saber!

Os olhos azuis brilhavam furiosos, sem acreditar no que ele dissera. Rachel encarou-o e disse com raiva:

—Vá para o inferno!

Ele foi e levou-a junto. Arrancou sua camisola e as próprias roupas e amou-a com violência e desespero. Quando terminou, ela virou-se para o lado e Daniel foi para o banheiro. Depois de muito tempo, voltou para a cama, e Rachel já estava dormindo.

Na noite seguinte, o telefone tocou no momento que Rachel preparava o jantar das crianças. Ela foi atender na extensão do hall, porque a televisão na cozinha estava com o som muito alto.

—Alô, aqui é Rachel Masterson —disse, distraída, esticando o fio do aparelho no limite, para enxergar o outro aposento.

Depois de uma pausa, uma voz fria perguntou por Daniel.

—Ele ainda não chegou em casa. —Quer deixar recado? Mais uma pausa, e Rachel olhou preocupada para o forno elétrico. Se a ligação demorasse, os bifes acabariam queimando.

—Aqui é Lydia Marsden.

CAPITULO IX

Daniel chegou logo depois e encontrou Rachel ao lado do telefone. Ela parecia em estado de choque.

—O que aconteceu?

—Lydia acabou de telefonar — disse, inexpressiva. —Pediu para você ligar de volta.

Continuou imóvel, sem saber se desmaiava ou simplesmente desaparecia e notou o rosto de Daniel avermelhar-se de cólera, e um som que nunca escutara saiu da garganta dele, dando a impressão de que explodiria.

Contraindo o maxilar, ele deixou cair a pasta com um estrondo e respirou fundo, soltando o ar com um assobio. Empurrou-a para o lado, entrou em seu escritório e bateu a porta com força.

Chocada, ela não sabia o que fazer. A simples menção ao nome de Lydia poderia provocar tal reação em Daniel?

Ao seu chamado, ele correu como um homem possuído!

Rachel embalava Michael no sofá quando Daniel entrou na sala. Estava pálido e mais controlado, mas ela ainda notou emoção no brilho do olhar. Kate correu para o pai e, em vez do abraço costumeiro, recebeu apenas um afago na cabeça dourada. Sam esticara as pernas na frente da televisão e mal se moveu para lhe dar paisagem, pois estava entretido com o filme. O pequeno Michael, sonolento, lançou um olhar carinhoso e mergulhou no conforto dos braços da mãe.

Daniel olhava fixamente para ela.

—Quero que me desculpe. Ela já havia sido instruída para nunca ligar aqui.

—Não tem importância.

—É claro que tem! — ele disse com a voz alterada, e as três crianças olharam surpresas para o pai. Daniel passou a mão no cabelo, num gesto impaciente, se esforçando para se acalmar. —Sammy, Kate, por favor, brinquem um pouco com Michael enquanto converso com sua mãe.

Sem esperar resposta, Daniel carregou o bebê e colocou-o sentado no chão, entre as pernas de Sam. Espalhou brinquedos ao lado dele e sorriu para os três que continuavam estáticos.

Levou Rachel pela mão até o escritório, soltando só quando já estavam com a porta fechada.

—Ela foi avisada para mandar outra pessoa ligar se fosse urgente! Nunca poderia ter telefonado!

—Como eu já disse antes, não tem importância.

—Eu tinha prometido que nunca mais você seria magoada!

—Então você deveria... — engoliu as palavras acusadoras e andou pela sala. — Se diz que terminou tudo, como ela ainda trabalha para você?

—Ela não é minha funcionária, trabalha para a consultoria jurídica que me assessora — ele explicou. —Transferi todos os casos para um outro advogado há semanas.

Rachel não acreditou. Ainda via a expressão no rosto dele quando contou que Lydia ligara. Ainda sentia como ele a empurrara para o lado.

—Então por que ela ligou aqui em casa? Daniel tomou fôlego para explicar.

—Acontece que ela era a única pessoa que ainda estava no escritório quando chegou uma informação urgente pelo fax. —Eu precisava ser avisado o mais depressa possível, e só havia ela na sala!

—Por favor, eu gostaria que isto não voltasse a acontecer — acrescentou, num tom impessoal que encerrava o assunto.

O silêncio a seguir era indício de confusão.

—O problema é — ele começou com cautela — que preciso sair já. Houve uma questão legal com o contrato de Huddersfield e tenho de voltar ao escritório para resolver pessoalmente.

O caso Harvey, o caso Huddersfield, não havia diferença!

—Mas é lógico que precisa ir! — ela concordou tão irônica, que foi como um tapa no rosto dele. —E eu preciso colocar as crianças para dormir.

Passou por ele decidida a sair do aposento, mas Daniel interrompeu-a.

—Não pense bobagem. Vou direto ao meu escritório. Lydia já mandou o fax para lá. Não vou nem quero vê-la, entende?

Sim, ela entendia. Ele queria um voto de confiança que não sabia se lhe daria outra vez.

Daniel iria para Huddersfield na segunda-feira, tentar acertar o contrato antes dos feriados do Natal. Depois de um fim de semana horrível, durante o qual trocaram poucas palavras, Rachel sentia-se aliviada com a viagem.

Na noite do domingo, ele procurou-a e, na desesperada tentativa de encontrarem algum nível de satisfação, quebrou uma das regras que ela impusera e lhe dirigiu a palavra. Nem seu pedido de perdão acalmou-a e, furiosa, acusou-o de estragar o pouco que compartilhavam. Ele procurou-a com uma urgência tão desesperada que, quando terminou, Rachel sentiu impulso de confortá-lo ao ver que mergulhara o rosto no travesseiro.

Mas não conseguiu ceder e lhe dar o que era mais importante. E o problema era que ela não sabia o que era o mais importante! Já não reconhecia mais o que estava causando a distância entre eles.

Lydia, lembrou a si mesma. Lydia. Mesmo assim, o nome já estava perdendo o poder de ferir profundamente como há algum tempo.

Nos dias seguintes, Rachel entrou numa correria com os preparativos para o Natal. Ignorou o estômago que incomodava até que um dia à noite, perto da hora de Daniel chegar de viagem, sentia-se tão mal que resolveu desistir do que fazia e ir para a cama.

Estavam todos na sala, tentando erguer a árvore de Natal que acabara de ser entregue, quando Daniel entrou. Um sorriso suavizou-lhe a expressão ao ver o esforço deles no meio dos galhos.

—Vejo que ainda sou necessário para uns pequenos serviços por aqui — ele brincou, fazendo quatro rostos se virarem com surpresa.

As crianças abandonaram Rachel e correram para o pai. Ele despencou no carpete, sufocado pelos gêmeos que riam e gritavam, enquanto Michael engatinhava depressa para alcançá-los.

Ela sorriu ao ver a guerra no chão da sala. E foi então que enxergou, de verdade, por que valia a pena manter o casamento.

"Família". Amor familiar. Uma conexão ao mesmo tempo simples e complicada, que os ligava de tal modo que mesmo quando um parecia escapar, não conseguia, porque os outros o puxavam de volta.

Ver Daniel no chão com os filhos era ver o antigo Daniel, e não o empresário apressado e sem tempo para aproveitar o amor que as crianças ofereciam,

Ele estava deitado no chão com os três em cima, Michael entre os gêmeos que lhe seguravam os braços e pernas.

—Eu me rendo! — Daniel gritou. — Ajude-me, Rachel! Socorro!

Com cuidado, para não cair em cima deles, ela pegou Michael em um braço e, com o outro, puxou Kate, deixando Daniel livrar-se de Sam. Ele levantou-se com o filho agarrado a seu pescoço e encheu-o de beijos estalados.

Sam protestou, na verdade, adorando cada minuto. A única maneira de dar a garotos de seis anos os beijos e carinhos que precisam, e não admitem, era brincando corno Daniel fazia. Ao ser colocado no chão, Sam estava corado de alegria, mas fingiu não gostar. Logo riu, vendo o pai atrás de Kate. Ela era mais fácil de ser apanhada. Fingiu relutar, mas o que mais queria era ser carregada pelos braços fortes e receber muitos beijos.

O pequeno Michael olhava divertido. Rachel abraçou-o com força, lembrando que também tinha sua vez, antigamente.

Daniel pensava a mesma coisa ao colocar Kate no chão e olhar incerto para Rachel. Sentindo-se tímida, estendeu Michael e baixou os olhos. Daniel compreendeu e deitou-se no sofá para brincar com o bebê.

Naquele momento, a árvore de Natal ameaçou cair. Rachel correu para segurar e ficou presa nos galhos. Daniel levanto-se depressa, alcançou-a e colocou a árvore no lugar. Ela foi desembaraçada dos galhos, por mãos gentis e firmes.

—Você arranhou o queixo — ele observou e abaixou a cabeça para pousar os lábios na pequena marca no canto da boca de Rachel. Passou a língua com suavidade e ela sentiu um arrepio de desejo.

—Olá — murmurou com suavidade, reparando que ela corava.

—Oi— ela respondeu, sem coragem de enfrentar seu olhar. Então a boca de Daniel procurou a dela outra vez, para um beijo mais profundo e íntimo. O calor dos corpos envolveu-os e se entregaram sem reservas.

A campainha tocou, forçando uma separação relutante, e os gêmeos foram abrir a porta para a avó, que já era esperada.

—Sua mãe vai levá-los a uma celebração de Natal —Rachel explicou.

—Vai mesmo? — ele respondeu, olhando-a com intensidade. — Bom — murmurou e beijou-a outra vez, devagar, suave, brincando com a língua em seus lábios.

Jenny entrou na sala e parou ao perceber o que se passava. Rachel nem escutou-a entrar. Absorvida pelo amor que pensara perdido para sempre, sentiu um calor sensual que se espalhava pelo corpo, abraçou Daniel e se beijaram com paixão. Finalmente se separaram, sem fôlego. Jenny Masterson sorria para eles, com um brilho de esperança no olhar ansioso.

Rachel ajudou a colocar o agasalho nas crianças e Daniel fixou a árvore no lugar Só então ela lembrou da reorganização que fizera no andar superior e mordeu os lábios pensando numa boa explicação.

Despediram-se de Jenny e das crianças e subiram de mãos dadas até o quarto. Daniel começou a afrouxar a gravata Rachel o olhava nervosa.

—Daniel.., eu...

Ele não pareceu ouvir e foi para o banheiro. Então...

—O que foi que aconteceu?...

Daniel saiu para a porta, olhando-a, incrédulo.

—Eu precisava colocar meus pais em algum lugar. Era a única solução.

Estendeu a mão agitada pelo quarto, onde o banheiro brilhante e limpo, ostentava a pia vazia. Também esvaziara uma parte de seu armário e colocara as roupas no de Daniel.

—E nós dois vamos dormir em que quarto? — ele perguntou bravo.

Rachel fez um gesto na direção da porta.

—Vai dar tudo certo — ela disse nervosa. — Comprei duas camas novas para os quartos de Sam e Kate. Sua mãe pode dormir no quarto com Kate. — Jenny sempre dormia lá na noite do Natal para ver as crianças abrirem os presentes logo cedo. —Vou dormir com Michael e você pode dormir no quarto de Sam. São só duas noites, Daniel. —Você sabe que se colocarmos os gêmeos no mesmo quarto nunca vão dormir.

—Que droga! — ele explodiu. — O que houve com você, Rachel? Por que tenho de oferecer minha cama para os seus pais? Por que eles não podem dormir nas outras camas? Ou fez isto só para me irritar? Porque, se foi de propósito, vou avisar que estou no limite!

Rachel sentiu-se injustiçada.

—Desde quando meus pais causaram algum problema? Você os agüenta aqui só uma vez por ano. Pelo amor de Deus, tenha um pouco de consideração. Amanhã vão dirigir até aqui depois de trabalhar o dia todo. Eles estão envelhecendo, Daniel, não ficarão confortáveis com os gêmeos!

Daniel sacudiu a cabeça muito bravo para conseguir escutá-la.

—Eu ainda não acredito no que você fez. Chego depois de uma semana infernal em Huddersfield, procurando um pouco de consolo em minha própria casa e o que encontro? Uma esposa vingativa que me expulsou do quarto. O que eu sei é que você não quis mudar para uma casa maior, por que então eu devo perder meu conforto?

O olhar acusador dele fixou o rosto de Rachel.

—Que droga, droga, droga!

—Por que não vai ficar com Lydia, então? Quem sabe ela te acomoda melhor? — ela disse, irritada, e saiu do quarto sem dar tempo para ele responder.

Desceu para a cozinha e, em vez de colocar a louça na máquina, resolveu lavar tudo na tentativa de se acalmar.

Duas mãos apareceram ao lado de sua cintura, prendendo-a contra a pia e uma boca cálida beijou-lhe a nuca.

—Desculpe — Daniel murmurou, —eu não queria dizer nada daquilo.

Ela esfregou o prato com mais força.

—Então por que falou?

—Porque... — ele não terminou a frase, preferindo beijar seu pescoço.

—Por que o quê? — ela insistiu, empurrando-o com o ombro.

—Porque fiquei desapontado. Só pensei em você naquela cama durante a semana inteira. Porque esqueci que seus pais viriam, porque não quero dormir no quarto de Sam. —Quero dormir com você. Quero acordar na manhã do Natal com seu rosto ao meu lado. Existe mais um milhão de porquês, mas o mais importante é que está me tirando o único lugar onde me sinto próximo de você. Eu preciso daquela cama, Rachel!

Com um movimento brusco, ela deixou o prato cair na pia e chorando, virou-se para abraçá-lo.

—Desculpe, Daniel, estou tão infeliz!

—Eu sei — ele concordou, abraçando-a com carinho.

Finalmente, ela parou de chorar e acalmou-se. Daniel ergueu seu queixo com a mão.

—Minha mãe vai me matar se vir você assim. Basta um olhar e ela vai me culpar sem ouvir explicações.

Rachel sorriu porque ele estava certo. Jenny ficava sempre do seu lado, mesmo se não tivesse razão.

—Você me desculpa? — ele perguntou e afastando uma mecha do cabelo loiro do queixo molhado. — Vamos fazer urna trégua e ter um Natal gostoso? Até desisto da minha cama, se te deixar feliz!

—E quem disse que isso me deixa feliz?

Abaixou a cabeça para procurar um lenço no bolso dele e não evitou um sorriso quando seus dedos tocaram de leve o sexo de Daniel.

—Sua pequena provocadora! — acusou, divertido com o lampejo de humor da antiga e brincalhona Rachel. — Uma trégua, por favor.

—Está bem.

Ele empurrou-a para fora da cozinha.

—Venha conversar comigo enquanto me troco.

Subiram, e Daniel lançou um olhar cobiçoso para a cama.

—E claro que esta noite ainda podemos ficar no quarto —ela disse casualmente, e recebeu um beijo.

O Natal foi ótimo, mas passou depressa. Logo chegou a hora de Rachel decidir se continuava o curso com Zac. Daniel não comentou o assunto, mas sua opinião estava estampada no rosto sempre que a via desenhando. Por sua vez, ela queria tomar a decisão sem interferências.

Aos poucos, voltaram a ser estranhos na mesma casa. Rachel sabia que noventa por cento da culpa era dela. Daniel era um homem muito sensual e sentia sua virilidade ameaçada porque ela não se satisfazia. Ele detestava as restrições que ela impusera: escuridão, silêncio e relutância em ceder aos instintos sexuais.

Ao acordar, depois de uma noite particularmente desastrosa, decidiu que precisava fazer alguma coisa para salvar o casamento. Temia que, se Daniel ficasse sob pressão outra vez, fosse procurar satisfação completa fora de casa.

Isto lhe dava uma insegurança tremenda, mexendo com seus nervos a ponto de estar sempre com o estômago enjoado, sem nenhuma melhora, havia semanas.

Ao pensar em quantas semanas, sentiu o sangue congelar.

CAPÍTULO X

Duas horas da tarde de uma quarta-feira, Daniel trabalhava na minuta de um contrato, quando o telefone tocou.

—Uma pessoa na linha para o senhor. Ela diz que é a sra. Masterson.

Um arrepio gelado percorreu sua coluna. Rache nunca telefonava para o escritório. Um acidente com uma das crianças? Alarmado, atendeu a ligação.

Ficou tão preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido, que não entendeu a voz urgente, que não era a de Rachel.

—Mamãe, será que pode repetir? Acho que não compreendi uma só palavra do que disse.

Deixou o escritório e dirigiu apressado para casa. Sua mãe abriu a porta, antes mesmo que ele parasse o carro.

—Ela está lá dentro. Está tão triste, meu filho.

Daniel entrou na saia e encontrou Rachel enrolada em um cobertor no canto do sofá, aos prantos. Aproximou-se com cuidado e tocou seu ombro.

—Rachel?

—Vá embora! — ela soluçou.

Ele ficou intrigado. Nunca vira a esposa naquele estado, tão abatida que nem conseguia dizer qual era o problema. Acariciou-a, tentando imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido.

O nome de Zac Cailum passou por sua mente e sentiu ódio.

—Rachel... — Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo dela e assustou-se com o estado febril. — Pelo amor de Deus, fale comigo! O que está acontecendo?

Sem saber o que fazer, pegou-a no colo e sentou-se no sofá.

—Foi tudo sua culpa — ela soluçou de repente. Culpa dele. Daniel tentou lembrar-se dos últimos dias, querendo descobrir o motivo de tanto desespero. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Fora muito diplomático. Não fizera comentários a respeito das aulas de arte, nem a procurara com insistência.

—Você deveria ter tomado as providências — ela disse, triste.

—Providências do quê? Os soluços ficaram mais fortes e Daniel tomou o controle da situação, colocando-a sentada, afastando o cobertor e acariciando o rosto fervente.

—Fique calma, agora!

O tom de voz aumentou seu choro. Ele puxou o lenço do bolso e enxugou as lágrimas. Assustado com a febre alta, tirou-lhe o suéter de lã e ela tremeu quando o ar frio atingiu-a através da camiseta.

—Agora — ele disse, —vamos conversar com calma.

—Pelo que entendi, você disse que eu sou culpado de alguma coisa. O que é, Rachel? Se não falar, como vou poder ajudar?

As lágrimas voltaram a cair.

—Você não pode ajudar, Daniel! —Estou grávida e a culpa é sua. —Prometeu que cuidaria do assunto.

Ele deveria ter tomado cuidado e ela engravidou dos gêmeos. Depois, Rachel tomou pílula por cinco anos e precisou parar pois estava lhe fazendo mal. Daniel voltou a cuidar do assunto e veio Michael!

—Você é um inútil! Serve para ganhar milhões em suas empresas, mas não presta para mais nada! Pelo amor de Deus, eu só tenho vinte cinco anos! Se continuar assim, vou morrer antes dos trinta.

Daniel escondeu o rosto no pescoço dela, para esconder o sorriso.

—Psiu, ainda estou tentando absorver a novidade. Rachel estava brava e sentou-se ereta.

—Sabe no que me transformei? Numa máquina parideira! Não é à toa que me mantém escondida dentro de casa, Daniel! O que diriam seus amigos de negócios se soubessem que eficiente linha de produção que instalou na própria casa?

—Chega, Rachel! — Desta vez ele não disfarçou a risada.

— Não posso pensar enquanto fica com estas acusações doidas!

—Mas estou grávida e não quero estar!

—De quanto tempo? — ele perguntou.

—Três meses.

—Meu Deus! — Só então a compreensão atingiu-o como atingira Rachel quando o médico lhe dera a notícia naquela manhã. — Isto quer dizer que...

—Sim. —Ela não precisava dizer mais nada. Engravidara na relação enlouquecida que tiveram depois da discussão sobre Lydia.

Ficaram em silêncio, pensativos. Ela se encostou em Daniel, que acariciava seu cabelo com expressão ausente. Rachel lembrou-se da outra vez que sentara assim, recebendo o mesmo carinho enquanto ele pensava. Não houve raiva naquela época e não havia agora. —Bem — ele disse subitamente — então é isto. — Virou o rosto e beijou os lábios dela. — Querendo ou não, vamos comprar uma casa maior. Não há mais quartos disponíveis aqui!

Com os gêmeos, ele usara uma frase parecida para anunciar sua concordância. Daniel tinha esta capacidade de aceitar o inevitável.

Rachel tomou a decisão de não voltar ao curso de arte. As aulas lhe trouxeram de volta o prazer de desenhar, mas achou que não valia a pena recomeçar enquanto Zac fosse o professor.

Embora nenhum dos dois mencionasse o assunto, Daniel a levava para jantar fora toda quarta-feira, como se fosse uma compensação pelo que perdera. Mas Rachel não parou de desenhar e enchia vários cadernos com caricaturas divertidas.

Começaram a procurar outra casa. Depois de um fim de semana infrutífero, nenhuma das casas tinha tudo que queriam, ela perguntou a Daniel:

—Afinal, por que quer uma casa tão grande? Não precisamos de tantas salas para receber seus amigos de negócios.

Ele continuava a manter uma separação entre a casa e o escritório e isto ainda a magoava.

—Esta casa não é grande o suficiente para receber ninguém. —Eu acho, Rachel, que, depois de tudo que trabalhei, temos dinheiro para comprar qualquer casa. Por que então não escolher uma que nos dê prazer?

Finalmente acharam a casa ideal. Uma construção antiga de tijolos vermelhos com portas e altas janelas brancas, que enchiam de luz os cômodos de teto altíssimo. A casa ficava no meio de um enorme gramado, cercada por um muro de tijolos aparentes atrás do qual alinhavam-se árvores altas. Preenchia a idéia de prestígio para Daniel, e a idéia de um lar para Rachel. Os gêmeos adoraram porque havia uma piscina coberta e um estábulo. E, para completar, na entrada, ao lado do portão eletrônico, havia um chalé para hóspedes, pelo qual a mãe de Daniel apaixonou-se à primeira vista.

Também havia uma casa para os caseiros que estavam lá há vinte anos e ansiosos para saber o que lhes aconteceria com a venda da casa. Rachel gostou do casal e Daniel decidiu mantê-los. Contratariam uma arrumadeira e um jardineiro que ajudaria como motorista para levar e trazer as crianças do colégio.

Rachel começou a comprar móveis e decorar a casa e descobriu que tinha muito jeito. Estava passando melhor nesta gravidez que na de Michael. A primavera chegou e as obras adiantaram o suficiente para permitir a mudança.

Daniel trabalhava muito em um outro contrato em Manchester e passava mais tempo no norte que em Londres.

Para Rachel, o fantasma de Lydia quase desaparecera. Não assombrava mais suas noites de amor, embora ainda precisasse da escuridão para se esconder quando se entregava. Pelo menos parecia estar superando a traição que por pouco não destruiu seu casamento.

A crise dos sete anos, era como se referia com cinismo na privacidade de sua mente. Se outra traição não ocorresse nos próximos sete anos, então talvez pudesse superar. Sabia com certeza que nunca deixaria Daniel. O amor da família era mais importante, principalmente com a nova criança que logo viria. Mas amor de Daniel? Ela duvidava. Fora um sonho da Rachel romântica e infantil.

Uma tarde, estava sentada no chão do quarto, separando algumas roupas velhas para doar antes da mudança, quando Daniel chegou inesperadamente de uma das viagens a Manchester. Ele parecia cansado e olhou com irritação para as roupas espalhadas.

—Por que não contrata alguém para fazer este trabalho? — disse impaciente, tirando o paletó e a gravata e andando com cuidado para não pisar na bagunça que estava em seu caminho para o banheiro.

—Não quero estranhos mexendo em nossas coisas pessoais e, além disso, só eu sei o que é para ficar e o que é para ser doado.

Sem responder, ele bateu a porta do banheiro. Saiu do banho com uma toalha enrolada no quadril e foi deitar-se ao lado de Rachel que já estava na cama, desenhando.

—O que está fazendo? — ele perguntou e inclinou-se para ver o caderno. —Sua bruxa! — exclamou, ao ver o que ela tinha desenhado.

Daniel riu ao se reconhecer desenhado nu, como um diabo com chifres e rabo, embaixo do chuveiro. Em vez de água caindo, labaredas subiam ao seu redor. Puxou o caderno das mãos dela. Rachel esticou-se para pegar mas foi impedida. Daniel passou o braço sobre a barriga redonda, prendendo-a no lugar. Abriu o caderno na primeira página e começou a olhar devagar.

Ela ficou imóvel, o coração disparado de ansiedade enquanto ele estudava cada página com atenção. Não sorriu ao ver os desenhos. O caderno que folheava não tinha caricaturas a não ser a que acabara de ser feita. Era seu trabalho mais sério, até então mantido longe de olhares curiosos.

O retrato de Sam refletia seus traços com perfeição, tão parecido com Daniel. Kate aparecia com o longo cabelo loiro emoldurando o rosto satisfeito. Captara sua expressão quando pediu ao pai para comprar um pônei para a nova casa.

Havia muitos desenhos de Michael, pois era o que passava mais tempo a seu lado.

—Os desenhos são bons —Daniel disse, sério.

Rachel inspirou fundo, pois sabia o que havia na próxima página.

—Obrigada — ela disse e fez menção de pegar o caderno. Daniel não permitiu e assim que virou a folha ficou chocado. Ele esperava se ver desenhado, ela percebeu depois. Parecia lógico depois dos filhos, mas não era Daniel.

O desenho mostrava o rosto de uma jovem Rachel, que mudara pouco ao longo dos anos. A boca cheia e suave, o nariz delicado. Mas os olhos, sempre expressivos, mostravam uma tristeza que tocava a alma. Para Rachel, era como olhar uma estranha. Odiou o desenho ao terminar. Captara a criatura triste que as pessoas viam quando a olhavam nos dias atuais. Fizera uma cruz atravessando a página.

—Por que fez isto? — Daniel perguntou e percorreu com o dedo uma das linhas da cruz que cruzava o canto da boca.

Rachel sentou-se na cama e afastou-se dele.

—Ela não é como eu. Não gosto dela!

Sem comentários, ele estudou o desenho por um longo tempo e Rachel levantou da cama, fingindo interesse nas roupas jogadas no chão.

—Nem de mim — ele finalmente falou ao virar a página e dar de cara com o demônio.

O sorriso de Rachel foi forçado.

—Como pode dizer isto? — zombou. — É assim que eu te enxergo.

Sabia o motivo, mas não conseguia explicar por que nunca desenhava Daniel. Ele era diferente. Apesar de ser parte da família, de certo modo não era. Os outros rostos no caderno eram parte dela. Daniel costumava ser a sua parte mais importante; mas não era mais. Desaparecia no lugar de seu coração de onde brotavam os desenhos.

Ele não a amava como os outros. Era o elo quebrado da corrente familiar.

Pegou o caderno e guardou dentro do armário, só então encarou Daniel, que continuava deitado na cama.

—Onde está Michael?

—Foi passar o dia com sua mãe — ela respondeu, com um frio ria barriga.

Seus olhos se encontraram e percebeu o desejo começando a queimar dentro dele. Ficou parada ao lado da cama, nervosa e insegura, sentindo ondas que percorriam seu corpo, ansiosa por tocar Daniel.

Mesmo longe, sentia a masculinidade dele invadindo-a e olhou o corpo forte e sensual.

O sol entrava pela janela, e Rachel notou feliz que, pela primeira vez em meses, conseguia olhar o corpo dele abertamente. Sua necessidade da escuridão negava-lhe este prazer e o de ver os olhos dele brilhando de paixão.

Ele estendeu a mão num convite mudo e ela aceitou, incapaz de resistir. Os dedos dele apertaram-lhe a mão com cuidado para não quebrar o contato hipnótico dos olhares e puxou-a com carinho para seu corpo.

Rachel usava apenas um vestido leve de malha. Ele passou a mão pela sua barriga depois pelo quadril e coxa até encontrar a barra do vestido, e ela segurou a respiração. As mãos carinhosas pararam, o olhar inquisitivo esperando sua resposta. Deixou escapar o ar com um suspiro de prazer e inclinou a cabeça para beijá-lo.

Daniel deitou de costas, trazendo-a com ele ao mesmo tempo que a despia. Logo estavam dominados pela paixão, famintos, carentes, abertos para os jogos sensuais do amor.

Rachel estava pronta, há muito tempo não sentia tal urgência de ser penetrada e puxou-o pelo quadril. Amou-o com todos os sentidos e abriu os olhos para ver o homem adorado, seus traços bonitos e apaixonados.

Então o fantasma apareceu e ela fechou os olhos com força, frustrada ao perceber a rejeição paralisando seu corpo.

—Não! —Daniel disse com violência ao perceber o que se passava. — Que droga Rachel, vamos olhe para mim!

Ela lutou com todas as forças agarrada em Daniel.

—Rachel, pelo amor de Deus, abra os olhos!

Devagar, seus olhos abriram e ela focalizou o rosto tenso a sua frente. Podia ser que Daniel não a amasse, mas ele a desejava com furor, mesmo depois do que passaram nos últimos seis meses. O desejo de Daniel ainda era tão urgente que o fazia tremer contra seu corpo, e talvez fosse o suficiente...

—Não! — ele disse assim que ela ameaçou fechar os olhos. — Desta vez não vai me rejeitar!

Ele segurou o rosto dela com suavidade, obrigando-a a ouvir.

—Escute, você me quer, mas não vai dar certo até que olhe para mim e me aceite como o homem que deseja. Com todos meus erros. Eu, o homem que era antes de te magoar profundamente e o homem que sou neste momento!

—E se eu não conseguir aceitar o que fez ao nosso relacionamento?

—Você nunca mais vai me ter. Não posso continuar fazendo amor com uma mulher que se esconde no escuro antes de me aceitar dentro dela.

Daniel afastou-se enquanto ela pensava. Recebera um ultimato. Ele queria que ela voltasse a confiar ou não teria mais o relacionamento físico no casamento. Não acreditava que ele pudesse ter jogado a decisão em suas mãos. Se não fizesse concessões, não haveria um futuro para eles.

Uma sombra de ressentimento atormentou-a, mas sabia que ele estava com a razão. Se não o aceitasse completamente o casamento acabaria. Confusa, não sabia que decisão tomar.

Ainda pensava no assunto quando uma semana mais tarde um fato aconteceu, transformando seus problemas anteriores em fumaça.

Os gêmeos desapareceram.

CAPÍTULO XI

Ao perceber o desaparecimento dos gêmeos, Rachel assumiu a culpa. Fora a semana mais tensa dos últimos tempos.

Daniel agia de modo frio, sem esconder a irritação com ela, e todos na casa ficaram aliviados quando ele viajou para Manchester.

Devido aos feriados da Páscoa. os gêmeos não tiveram aula e ficaram o dia todo em casa. Excitados com a proximidade da mudança, importunavam a mãe, cujos nervos estavam em frangalhos.

Rachel empacotava algumas louças quando ouviu O telefone. Reclamou baixo, levantou-se e atravessou a sala para atender, mas assim que chegou no hall já havia parado de tocar.

—Era o papai no telefone —ele informou, seco. Ainda não perdoara a mãe por ter gritado ao ver que derrubara suco de laranja no chão da cozinha. Sentia-se injustiçado, pois o suco era para o Michel, queria poupá-la do traba-lho. Rachel não reconheceu a ajuda, só enxergou a sujeira que teria de limpar e perdeu a paciência. —Ele mandou avisar que está saindo de Manchester. Antes de vir para casa vai passar no escritório, por isso chegará tarde.

—Eu tinha pedido para ele chegar mais cedo e jogar com a gente —informou Kate.

—Suponho que ele desligou depressa,tremendo de medo! —Rachel falou com intenção de ser sarcástica com Daniel, mas os gêmeos entenderam errado e Kate corou de raiva.

—Não, ele não desligou —ela gritou. —Ele disse que preferia jogar com a gente, em vez de fazer aquele trabalho chato! E você está uma mamãe muito chata!

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Kate desceu correndo e Sammy foi atrás dela.

Rachel apoiou uma mão na barriga e a outra na cabeça que estourava de dor. As crianças não mereciam sua irritação. Desceu para se desculpar, mas eles a ignoraram, fingindo ver televisão.

Pegou Michael do chão onde brincava contente com os blocos coloridos e encarou os gêmeos na esperança de que eles a olhassem. Como não se moveram, sentiu a irritação de volta e saiu da sala com o bebê no colo.

Uma hora mais tarde, quase enlouqueceu. Procurou por todos os lugares, mas os gêmeos haviam sumido.

Rachel guiou em volta dos parques vizinhos. Depois foi até a casa de Jenny, ela passaria o dia fora com uma amiga, mas as crianças não sabiam e poderiam ter ido até lá. Revirou a casa e até ligou para a nova, numa falsa esperança que de algum modo eles soubessem o caminho. Os caseiros não sabiam de nada, e já pensava em chamar a polícia quando o telefone tocou.

Atendeu com a mão tremendo.

—Sra. Masterson? — uma voz incerta perguntou.

—Sim.

—Aqui é a secretária do seu marido...

Sentiu o coração disparar.

—Ele.., já chegou? — ela perguntou.

—Ainda não. Mas seus filhos estão aqui à procura do pai e eu...

—Eles estão aí com você? Sim, senhora.

—Ah, meu Deus! Eles estão bem?

—Sim, estão ótimos.

Rachel deixou-se cair sentada no último degrau de escada, aliviada, mas levantou-se logo.

—Por favor, poderia tomar conta deles? Já estou indo buscá-los — sussurrou.

Com um soluço, desligou o telefone e correu para pegar Michael.

Chegou às Empresas Masterson no fim do horário de almoço. A moderna área da entrada estava lotada de pessoas circulando para os respectivos escritórios.

Chocada com o movimento, envergonhou-se por vestir uma calça fuseau antiga e uma das camisetas de Daniel, e ficou olhando aturdida. Sem enxergar as crianças, decidiu perguntar na recepção. Caminhou através do enorme hall até uma jovem recepcionista, que flertava com um dos funcionários sentado na beirada da sua mesa.

—Desculpe — ela interrompeu o idílio. — Sou Rachel Masterson, minhas crianças...

—Sra. Masterson! — A garota levantou-se e olhou-a incrédula. O companheiro afastou-se e encarou-a, e Rachel não os culpou por ficarem chocados com sua aparência, só queria saber dos filhos.

—Sabe onde estão meus filhos? — perguntou, sem perceber que a alteração de voz da recepcionista atraíra a atenção das pessoas no hall, que a olhavam com curiosidade.

—Oh, o sr. Masterson chegou há pouco e está com eles no escritório, ele pediu para a senhora...

—Se quiser eu a levo — o jovem ofereceu.

Atordoada, Rachel virou-se para ele e concordou com um aceno.

—Obrigada — murmurou, e seguiu-o através de corredores.

O elevador parou e deixou-os num corredor largo, cujo carpete macio amortecia seus passos enquanto andavam até uma enorme porta de carvalho. O jovem bateu, esperou um momento e abriu, afastando-se para lhe passagem.

Rachel parou na entrada. Olhou para Daniel, que se apoiava numa escrivaninha de madeira, os braços cruzados no peito, o olhar severo para as duas pequenas figuras sentadas juntas, num sofá de couro e teve vontade de chorar. Colocou Michael no chão e sussurrou:

—Oh, Sammy, Kate!

Com um gemido, caiu desmaiada.

Ao acordar, percebeu que estava deitada no sofá, com algo gelado na testa e quatro rostos ansiosos encarando-a. Deu um sorriso fraco, e em troca recebeu outros quatro.

Daniel sentava-se a seu lado, com Michael no colo, segurando sua mão com firmeza. Sammy e Kate, o ladeavam, cada um inclinado sobre um dos ombros. Era uma cena bonita e ela desejou ter papel e lápis por perto, para captar a imagem para sempre.

—Como está se sentindo? — perguntou Daniel.

—Um pouco confusa. —Sorriu e voltou a atenção para os dois fugitivos. — Vocês me desculpam?

Sammy e Kate abraçaram a mãe, se desculparam e reafirmaram seu amor e preocupação com o desmaio. Depois, se entusiasmaram contando a aventura: o telefonema para o táxi, a contagem das moedas nos cofrinhos, a chegada ao escritório e a descoberta que o pai não se encontrava, deixando todos em pânico.

—E apavorando sua mãe até quase a loucura — Daniel completou.

Ele olhou sério para Kate, que baixou a cabeça envergonhada.

—Eles planejaram tudo. — Daniel explicou os fatos. —Telefonaram para o ponto que você costuma chamar. Deram a desculpa da mãe doente, na cama, enviando os filhos para o pai tomar conta. Apresentaram até um dos meus cartões de visita com o endereço da firma. Um serviço profissional.

—Oh, Kate! — Rachel exclamou, lembrando o orgulho da garota ao receber a tarefa de ligar para o ponto de táxi quando Daniel viajava e não podia levá-los ao colégio. —Você abusou da minha confiança!

A criança escondeu o rosto no ombro da mãe.

—Mas fui eu que tive a idéia de usar o cartão do papai —Sammy falou, compartilhando a culpa.

Porém, todos sabiam que a precoce Kate era a mentora do plano.

—Desculpe — a garota sussurrou, enxugando as lágrimas.

O fato de Kate não procurar o colo do pai para consolo era um indício claro das reprimendas que os gêmeos ouviram antes da chegada da mãe.

Daniel, pálido e abatido, segurava Michael com força, acariciando o bebê como se necessitasse sentir o conforto de um dos filhos, porque estava muito zangado para fazer o que tinha vontade: abraçar os gêmeos bem apertado. Percebeu que Rachel o olhava e sorriu.

—Minha secretária vai trazer um café. Assim que chegar, vou pedir que leve as crianças até a lanchonete e poderemos conversar.

Seria uma conversa difícil. Rachel sentou-se no sofá e logo uma moça bonita entrou e colocou a bandeja sobre a escrivaninha.

Daniel explicou aos gêmeos que a secretária os levaria para almoçar e ela saiu da sala com as crianças e o pequeno Michael nos braços. Ele serviu uma xícara para Rachel e sentou ao lado dela no sofá.

—Vamos lá, conte o que aconteceu.

—Tenho estado impaciente com eles — admitiu. — Hoje, mais que o normal. Com certeza, sentiram-se negligenciados e vieram à procura de conforto. Pensei que tinham ido até a casa de sua mãe... Procurei em todos os lugares, jamais passou pela minha cabeça que eles pudessem vir aqui!

—Agora já acabou. Não fique preocupada, você viu que eles estão bem.

Ela concordou, lutando para não chorar.

—Você me desculpa?

—Por quê?

—Por ser uma péssima mãe... e por nos intrometermos aqui.

Daniel mostrou impaciência.

—Rachel, algumas vezes eu não entendo o que você tem em mente!

—Bateu neles?

—Não, consegui controlar a mão. Em compensação, falei que o que fizeram foi estúpido, perigoso e intencional. Sam ouviu em silêncio, mas Kate ficou chocada. Acho que nunca havia gritado assim com eles.

—Kate vai te perdoar — Rachel assegurou.

—Se ela puxou a mãe, não vai não!

—O meu caso não é perdão. É tentar esquecer e não estou conseguindo. Você virou minha vida pelo avesso, Daniel!

—Eu sei. —A minha também, só que eu merecia sofrer e você, nunca.

—Então por que isto aconteceu?

Daniel inspirou profundamente e passou a mão no cabelo.

—Porque ela estava perto — ele respondeu, ríspido.

—Acho que a magoou muito.

—Eu magoei? Ela não é do mesmo tipo que você, Rachel. Mulheres como Lydia não se deixam magoar com facilidade.

—Isto resolve parte do problema, não?

—De jeito nenhum. Mas não me sinto culpado por magoar os sentimentos dela quando não deu a mínima para os meus.

Rachel não entendeu a colocação e olhou para ele com expressão confusa.

—Se eu tentar te explicar tudo, promete que me escuta?

Não sabia. Agüentaria escutar uma história sórdida? Desviou o olhar, incerta do que responder. A mão de Daniel cobriu a dela com carinho.

—Por favor, Rachel. Você foi e sempre será a única mulher que eu amo. Se não quer ouvir mais nada, pelo menos escute esta verdade.

—Por que, então, Lydia?

—Porque, por um curto período no ano passado, eu perdi o controle, não apenas do nosso relacionamento, mas aqui na empresa também. Lydia foi urna válvula de escape, pura e simples. — Ele encarou a esposa com um sorriso desapontado. —Eu estava sob terrível pressão e usei-a para ter algum alívio.

O que aquela confissão significava? Rachel encarou-o rancor.

—Então devo esquecer e perdoar? E esperar sentada a próxima vez que se sentir pressionado e procurar alívio com qualquer outra disponível?

—Não, isto nunca mais vai acontecer, porque não funcionou na primeira vez.

Daniel estudou o rasto sério e magoado para ver se ela ia entendida aonde ele queria chegar, mas percebeu não,

—Você e sua eterna inocência!

—Tirou minha inocência quando eu estava com dezessete anos, Daniel!

—Não, Rachel, você se entregou de livre e espontânea vontade. E, acredite ou não, minha intenção era outra. Não — ele segurou as mãos dela com firmeza, — não me entenda mal. Eu sempre te quis, sempre fui louco por você. Eu sabia que era muito nova, que deveria me afastar, mas foi impossível. Decidi então manter um namoro sem intimidade, e nem isso eu consegui. Eu estava tão apaixonado e obcecado, que até meu trabalho começou a piorar. O seu também. Você era primeira aluna da classe e relaxou nos estudos para ficar comigo. Seus pais me procuraram...

Ela surpreendeu-se com a novidade. Os pais eram secos em relação ao namoro, mas nunca imaginou...

—Eles desaprovavam nosso relacionamento — ele continuou. — Com toda razão. Eu colocava em risco seus anos de estudo. Por sua causa, deixei de lado os planos para minha carreira.

—Não parece — ela disse, mostrando o escritório luxuoso com um amplo gesto. —Apesar de mim, conseguiu realizar seus sonhos.

—Sim, mas à custa dos seus.

—Como sabe que eu tinha sonhos, se nunca se incomodou em perguntar?

—Eu sei que queria ir para a faculdade de Artes. Seu sonho era trabalhar com propaganda, criação.

—Era mesmo? Isto mostra como você me conhece pouco.

—Então, o que é que você deseja? — ele perguntou, tenso, como se na verdade não quisesse saber a resposta.

Rachel queria dizer que ele era tudo que sempre quis na vida, mas, na defensiva, zombou com palavras ferinas.

—Vamos dizer que eu tive o que mereci.

—Eu estava a ponto de deixá-la quando me contou sobre a gravidez. Lembra-se que eu estava aqui em Londres e cheguei de viagem naquele dia? O que não sabe é que eu havia feito uma série de entrevistas para um emprego fora do país, longe de você.

Rachel suspeitara que sua gravidez fora um transtorno, quando soubera de Lydia. Daniel não queria casar, simplesmente não tivera outra escolha.

Sentiu que ele acariciava suas mãos.

—Não, está me interpretando mal. Eu não queria deixá-la, mas me preparei para sair de sua vida pelo seu bem! Você era muito jovem para ficar presa. Aceitei o emprego porque achei que era o melhor para nós dois! Foi uma decisão difícil, e eu me sentia péssimo quando cheguei de Londres preparado para me despedir.

Ele parou de falar, o olhar turvo de tristeza.

—Então lá estava você, na minha frente, com todo aquele... e eu fiquei morrendo por dentro porque ia perder tudo. A próxima coisa que me lembro — ele engoliu em seco —é de termos feito amor quando não devíamos. Só piorou as coisas. Como dizer para a mulher que você ama que vai deixá-la?

Daniel estava perdido nas reminiscências e não reparou que Rachel ficou imóvel e pálida.

—Então, enquanto eu lutava para achar as palavras certas, você encostou a cabeça no meu joelho e disse com a maior calma que estava grávida.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e riu com ternura.

—Foi como ter uma corda no pescoço para ser enforcado e no próximo minuto estar livre! Tão livre, que tudo que consegui fazer foi ficar sentado e deixar a adrenalina se espalhar por meu corpo. Eu não tinha mais de me afastar, porque você precisava de mim. Fiquei livre para descartar seus sonhos de ter uma carreira, sua juventude. Pude fazer que realmente queria, ficar com você sempre junto de mim, para ninguém descobrir o maravilhoso tesouro que eu possuía.

Ele parou um instante e depois continuou, emocionado.

—Nos casamos e viemos morar aqui em Londres, no pequeno apartamento de Camden Town. Nosso dinheiro era pouco, e nunca fui tão feliz! Então os gêmeos nasceram e tive um lance de sorte que permitiu que eu tentasse realizar meu sonho. Lembra como eu aplicava meu dinheiro em ações? — Ela concordou. — Bem, logo depois, um lote teve ande valorização. Foi minha primeira aplicação correta no mercado financeiro. Com o lucro eu poderia comprar uma casa ou reinvestir, e foi o que eu fiz — confessou, como se fosse um pecado mortal.

Talvez naquela época até fosse, Rachel pensou. Ele nem se preocupara em discutir com ela o que fazer. Mas talvez Daniel não fosse o homem bem-sucedido de hoje, se precisasse pedir a opinião dos outros para tomar decisões de risco.

—Passei os meses seguintes com sensação de culpa, quando o apartamento revelou-se mínimo para suportar a parafernália requerida por dois bebês. Então, o investimento começou a pagar dividendos e bonificações e arrisquei mais uma vez e reinvesti tudo. Depois disso, não parei mais. Eu tinha dom para o negócio. Compramos a casa. Fundei minha própria empresa; comprei, saneei e vendi pequenas firmas com lucro e cresci até a estabilidade de hoje. E sempre com sacrifício. Quanto mais a empresa crescia, mais eu trabalhava, e naturalmente minha presença nos círculos sociais era significativa para saber o que se passava no mundo dos negócios.

Daniel sorriu e acariciou o rosto de Rachel, que ouvia com atenção.

—Entretanto, quanto mais eu convivia com as pessoas, mais determinado ficava em proteger você da selva que é o mundo. Você era a única verdade da minha vida. Eu chegava em casa e encontrava a doce garota por quem me apaixonara e sabia que lutaria contra tudo para mantê-la igual!

Ele inspirou profundamente, aliviado por estar revelando tanto sobre o homem que Rachel queria conhecer e jamais conseguira.

—De repente, você ficou grávida de Michael e uma das pequenas empresas que comprei estava envolvida em fraude fiscal. Eu passava mais tempo fora de casa do que deveria e quis facilitar sua vida. Mas você, querida Rachel, é teimosa como não sei o quê — ele acrescentou sorrindo.

—Tínhamos dinheiro sobrando, e não me deixou contratar alguém para ajudar.

Rachel ergueu o queixo em desafio.

—Se pode dirigir esta empresa sozinho Daniel, certamente eu também posso dirigir uma pequena casa e três crianças!

—Acontece que cada pessoa tem o seu limite de resistência. Depois do nascimento de Michael, você quase ultrapassou o seu. O garoto não dormiu por quatro meses, bem na época do sarampo dos gêmeos.

E eu descobri seu caso com Lydia — ela acrescentou seca.

Daniel sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não, foi o resultado por eu ter ultrapassado meu limite, Rachel. Quase perdi todo nosso patrimônio no processo contra a Harvey. Eles são maiores e mais fortes e me queriam fora do caminho. Aproveitaram o processo de fraude para me acusar. Tive de lutar com todas as armas para provar minha inocência.

CAPÍTULO XII

—Então Harvey queria tomar seu lugar?

Sempre pensara que a Empresa Harvey é que fosse pequena e não o contrário!

—Foi uma verdadeira guerra — ele disse. — Ainda hoje, só de pensar nos riscos que corri. E, naquela época, procurei conforto na sua companhia como sempre fazia nos períodos difíceis, e você estava cansada e fraca, cuidando das crianças. Senti ciúme, eu te queria Rachel, mas você estava fora de alcance, e Lydia, não. Com a ajuda brilhante dela, venci a batalha judicial. E, por alguma razão que só Deus sabe, com o alívio da vitória, extrapolei meu limite de resistência, direto para os braços de Lydia.

—Quanto tempo?

—Quanto tempo, o quê?

—Durante quanto tempo ela foi sua amante?

Uma expressão estranha passou pelo rosto de Daniel.

—Ela nunca foi. Pelo menos, não como supõe. Tentei contar umas duas vezes, e você nem quis escutar. Sei que a culpa é minha, afinal, traí você de todos os modos, menos no sexo. Em vez de voltar para casa, saía com Lydia, levei-a para jantar...

—Mandy me contou que viu você saindo do apartamento dela.

—Depois da disputa com a Harvey, fiquei desorientado —ele confessou, relutante. —No fim do expediente, sentei aqui e bebi até não poder dirigir para casa. Lydia me levou de carro ao apartamento dela, para curar a bebedeira. Ela

sabia muito bem o que fazia, e eu também sabia sua intenção, mas no fim não consegui. Lydia não era você e, bêbado ou não, repudiei a simples idéia de tocá-la. Ela deve ter percebido, pois virou as costas e me deixou sozinho na sala. Apaguei de tão bêbado e, no dia seguinte, acordei numa cama estranha. Não sei onde ela passou a noite. Só sei que quando acordei e tentei colocar uma ordem nos pensamentos, Lydia entrou no quarto. Eu estava desgostoso e enver-gonhado do meu comportamento, tentando lembrar a noite anterior, quando ela me disse com um sorriso que, para um homem alcoolizado, até que eu não havia me saído mal.

Ele fez uma pausa e Rachel ficou pálida, com um nó dentro do peito.

—Lydia deixou que eu sofresse com o remorso durante meses, até resolver me contar a verdade. Quando avisei que iria tirar todos os casos das mãos dela, resolveu se vingar. Era uma conta lucrativa, e o seu escritório perderia muito dinheiro. Sem saber que eu passaria os casos para outro advogado de sua própria firma, ficou com medo de ser despedida. Tivemos uma discussão terrível, trocamos insultos e ela deixou escapar que eu nunca a tocara. Não disse para me agradar e sim para me agredir. Falou da maneira que as mulheres usam para humilhar um homem. O insulto foi uma alegria para mim! Finalmente ela disse a verdade que eu sentia no íntimo. —E esta — Daniel virou-se e enfrentou olhar de Rachel — é a pura verdade. Se não quiser acreditar, não posso culpá-la.

Rachel abaixou a cabeça. Queria e precisava acreditar mas...

—Dinheiro e poder só têm valor se eu tiver o seu perdão, Rachel.

—Você já teve — ela respondeu, ainda em dúvida se acreditar ou não na história que ele contara.

—O que mais quer que eu diga? Não posso tirar da sua só você pode fazer isto!

Impaciente, Rachel levantou-se. Daniel deixara em suas mãos resolução do problema que estavam tendo no casamento.

A revelação do que ele pensava e sentia não ajudou-a a revelar. Andou pela sala, com a cabeça baixa, e percebeu que também era culpada. Assim como Daniel, mantiver a uma parte de sua personalidade escondida. Como ele poderia adivinhar que seus sonhos eram relacionados ao casamento e à maternidade, se nunca dissera uma palavra a respeito?

Depois de tantos meses de sofrimento, conseguiria ser tão honesta quanto ele? Era o único modo de salvar o que restara do casamento.

Reunindo coragem, virou-se para enfrentá-lo. Foi então que os viu na parede atrás da cabeça de Daniel, e seu coração disparou. Os desenhos que fizera de si e dos filhos estavam emoldurados e pendurados.

—Eu roubei de você — Daniel confessou. — Quis tê-los por perto para olhar quando sentisse saudades. Ficou brava?

Rachel surpreendeu-se por não ter dado falta, mas com a proximidade da mudança, nem pegara mais no caderno.

—Você conseguiu que tirassem a cruz. —Sentiu-se estranhamente exposta. — Não se parece muito comigo.

Não queria aceitar o que seus olhos viam.

—Esta é você — Daniel insistiu. — E seu eu verdadeiro. Uma bela galeria familiar — disse com orgulho.

—Só falta você.

—Pode me dizer por quê? Por que nunca desenhou meu retrato?

Rachel hesitou para responder. Era a hora da verdade, decidiu.

—As crianças me amam. Eu não tinha mais certeza do seu amor. Tentei desenhá-lo, mas os traços ficaram distorcidos e desisti.

—Callum viu estes desenhos?

—Não, além de você, ninguém mais viu o caderno.

—O caso entre vocês foi sério?

—Não houve nada entre nos.

—Eu vi quando se beijaram!

—Um pequeno beijo no banco do carro? — ela zombou do ciúme dele e disse com doçura. — Foi tudo que aconteceu entre nós dois!

Daniel não parecia acreditar, com o rosto crispado de angústia segurou o ombro de Rachel. Ela riu da situação ridícula.

—Você parece aquele diabo outra vez. O que desenhei tomando banho no meio das labaredas.

—Vou te beijar — ele disse, com voz rouca.

—Aqui no seu escritório? Acho que errou de lugar, querido. Esqueceu que pertenço ao seu outro mundo?

Ele beijou-a com furor e paixão até ela desfalecer em seus braços e os corpos queimarem de urgência.

—Eu te amo — ele sussurrou.

—Eu sei, acho que já consigo acreditar em você outra vez. Um dos telefones começou a tocar e Daniel puxou-a pela mão até a escrivaninha. Atendeu e seu rosto transformou-se. As feições endureceram e a voz mudou. O olhar ficou frio, mesmo sem desviar-se dela. Enquanto ele falava, Rachel resolveu descobrir se rompia a armadura profissional e correu a mão por sua coxa.

Deliciou-se com a cena, pois ele quase engasgou e segurou a mão dela com força. Os olhos brilharam e a voz falhou.

—Ligo para você mais tarde. — Ele desligou o telefone.

—Era um cliente importante! Você fez de propósito!

—Eu te amo, Daniel.

—Fale outra vez.

Rachel beijou-o na boca e repetiu as palavras.

—Já não lembrava mais a luz em seu rosto ao dizer que me ama.

—Eu me apaixonei aos dezessete anos e nunca mais deixei de amá-lo. Passei este período confusa, mas acabou.

—Nem quero lembrar as noites horríveis de amor silencioso e escuro.

—Vamos para casa — ela murmurou, com vontade de abraçá-lo nu, à luz do dia. —Será que pode sair assim no meio da tarde?

—Posso fazer o que quiser. Eu sou o chefe!

—Puxa, esqueci que o chefe é um milionário. Quer dizer que, se nos separarmos, a metade dos seus pertences é meu. Será que vale a pena...

Daniel empurrou-a para a porta e disse ameaçador:

—Vamos para a casa nova. As crianças ficarão com a caseira e nós subiremos para um dos quartos que estiver pronto. Então mostrarei qual dos meus pertences é o mais importante para você!

—A proposta é interessante.

—Vai ser muito mais que interessante!

—Não se esqueça que estou grávida.

—Isto nunca foi problema antes, aliás, pelo que me lembro das experiências anteriores, você fica mais sensível nessas ocasiões.

A porta do escritório abriu-se, dando passagem às três crianças. Daniel pegou Michael, que estava caindo de sono. O bebê deitou a cabeça no ombro do pai e dormiu. Desceram até o estacionamento, Daniel carregando Michael num braço e o outro colocado possessivamente no ombro de Rachel. Sam corria em círculos e Kate segurava firme na mão da mãe. Ao chegar do almoço, dera-lhe um beijo, prometendo:

—Mamãe, nunca mais vou judiar de você.

Era uma tarde ensolarada e metade dos funcionários das Empresas Masterson olhava pelas janelas, observando o chefe e sua família no caminho para o estacionamento.

—Não posso acreditar — um deles disse. —Eu sabia que ele era casado, mas três, quase quatro filhos!

—Trabalho para ele há anos e nunca soube que era casado — um outro falou. — Como uma moça doce como aquela casou com alguém tão rude e seco?

—Se bem que ele não parece nada rude agora, olhe o carinho com que fala com a família — o primeiro continuou.

—Talvez ele seja diferente em casa.

—Ou talvez ela não seja suave e inocente como parece. Afinal são quatro filhos!

Daniel levou-os para seu carro e Rachel perguntou o que faria com o dela. Ele disse que mandaria alguém levar. Abriu a porta, colocou as crianças no banco de trás e acomodou Rachel na frente.

Os rostos pressionados contra as janelas viram que ele voltou ao prédio e logo depois saiu, seguido do jovem Archer,o mesmo que acompanhara Rachel ao seu escritório. Daniel entregou-lhe as chaves e apontou para o carro dela. Entrou na BMW e logo saiu. Abriu a porta traseira para os gêmeos, pegou Michael no colo e ajudou Rachel a descer. Foram então na direção da perua onde trocaram as chaves com Archer. A razão da mudança logo ficou clara. O bebê adormecido foi colocado na cadeira apropriada.

Archer andou em direção à BMW e Kate o chamou. A garota olhou suplicante para o pai. Este concordou com um aceno, e Archer, sorrindo, estendeu-lhe a mão. Kate beijou o pai em agradecimento e correu para o jovem funcionário.

Os outros membros da família entraram na perna e partiram.

—Meu Deus! — alguém exclamou. —Eles fazem o que querem do chefe! Se eu soubesse a fórmula, juro que ficaria rico!

—Acho que sei — um outro falou. — Olhos azuis, cabelo loiro e um corpo maravilhoso, mesmo grávida.

—Parece que ouvi sobre um caso dele com Lydia Marsden há pouco tempo.

—Imagine só. Que idéia ridícula!

—Belos filhos.

—Bela esposa.

—Belo carro.

—Bela casa? — A brincadeira continuou pela sala.

—Bela empresa.

—E um belo chute no traseiro se não voltarem já ao trabalho! — gritou o chefe do departamento.

Daniel ajustou o banco para o seu tamanho e disse:

—Vou comprar uma cadeira para Michael e deixar no meu carro.

—E arranhar sua imagem de machão insensível?

—Ah, é? Você reparou nas janelas do prédio?

—Não, por quê?

Rachel olhou para fora, notou uma multidão de rostos nas janelas e corou.

—Será que vão zombar de você por nossa causa? — ela perguntou, ansiosa.

—Não na minha frente, se tiverem um mínimo senso de auto preservação. Mas só Deus sabe o que estão falando agora.

—Não se preocupe. — Rachel colocou a mão sobre a coxa de Daniel. — Nós te amamos, machão insensível ou não.

—Se continuar com a mão aí, dirão que sou um maníaco sexual!

—O que quer dizer isso? — uma jovem voz perguntou de trás.

—Quando for um pouco mais velho, eu explico, filho —Daniel respondeu.

Rachel tirou a mão da perna dele e ajeitou-se no banco.

—Quando eu for mais velha, explica para mim também? —perguntou, zombeteira.

—Vou fazer melhor. —Assim que ficarmos sozinhos, mostro com todos os detalhes!

—Com a luz acesa assim eu...

Daniel deu um suspiro e apertou os olhos.

—Não pode imaginar há quanto tempo espero por esse momento.

—Eu posso, sim — ela respondeu, e seus olhos lhe disseram o porquê.

—Agüente firme, então! — E acelerou o carro.

FIM


End file.
